Their Dark Passion
by rocket-queen98
Summary: All Human - Damon Salvatore is a leader of a very dark, violent Mafia, the most feared in the country. He is very possessive of his 'queen' Elena Gilbert, he has brought her down into the darkness with him, and is trying to drag her deeper.
1. My Pain, Your Thrill

****Their Dark Passion****

**_**Full Summary – Damon Salvatore is a leader of a very dark, violent Mafia, the best in the country. He is very possessive of his 'Queen' Elena Gilbert, he has brought her down into the darkness with him, trying to drag her deeper. He never wants to let her go, he wants her to be by his side forever and she was, she was turning into him until one day it goes to far for Elena and she leaves him. Damon, pissed off and desperate to get her back, he finally finds her but she has changed.**_**

**_**(Damon and Stefan are not related in my story)**_**

****Chapter 1****

**Flashback, 6 months earlier, L.A**

__Elena stormed into her and Damon's room, she paced back and forth the bedroom and put her hand to her head, feeling a headache coming on. She couldn't believe he would do something like that, Elena had seen Damon do a lot of things, terrible, disturbing things. He was proud of them, somehow in a sick way it had drawn her to him. But this was way overboard.__

____Damon had lent money to some guy called Tyler, he was new in town and had spent all his savings and stuff on a small flat, ____h____e had gotten a job at the local bar, The Road House and he needed some money to pay rent, he was in debt already. Damon, being the jerk he was, enjoyed playing with Tyler, like upping the debt to a really high number.__

____Soon after, Damon got bored and decided to pay Tyler a 'visit'. Damon gather____ed____ some of his top people, Ric, Matt and Mason and they all beat him up. Damon took Elena along, telling her that he wanted her to see something different this time. Tyler had begged for her help, and there was so much blood. Damon had gotten angry and hit Tyler so hard, telling him he had no right to talk to 'his' girl. Seconds later Elena ran out, and walked home, ignoring Damon as he called her name.__

____**Please, help me...it hurts...please!**__

____Elena shut the thought out of her head and walked over to her massive close____t____ that Damon had bought her, filled with expensive dresses, tops, jeans, skirts and the 'special' outfits for occasions. Elena smiled sadly at the memories. She took the large, red suitcase from the back of the closet and shoved her clothes in them, leaving all the photo albums of Damon and Elena, but she took the photo of the night they met.__

____It was at a club she came to at the first night she came to L.A, and she was dancing and Damon had asked her to ____join him____, telling her he had saw her when she fist came in, they had danced until the club had closed and he told Ric to take a picture, since he knew that there were more photos to come. Elena put the photo under her clothes and zipped up the large case. __

__Elena suddenly heard the door slam and Damon calling her name, clearly concerned. She quickly put the case behind the large love seat and stood at the edge of the bed, ready for him.__

____Damon opened the door, and the concern left his face when he saw that she was all right, he had blood on the side of his hand and his hair was messed up, his suit was out of place,"Thank God, your OK. You scared the shit out of me when you ran off."__

____Damon sped over to her and embraced her, but seconds later ____pulled away,____ confused when she didn't return his touch. She had never done that before.__

____"Elena, what's wrong? Did someone hurt you? ''____C____ause I swear to God I will ki-"__

_"___No, Damon, I'm OK. Just shaken." Elena interrupted him, she noticed that his eyes had left her and was looking to the wardrobe behind her, noticing that most of her clothes were gone, and it was a mess.__

____**Stupid!**__

_"__Elena, kitten___," He looked at her, his voice calm but his eyes looked angry and hurt.__

____"What the hell is happening?" He asked.__

__Elena stood up and let out the breath she had been holding, she had to tell him. But she didn't know what to say to him, she was scared of his reaction. Elena backed away a little, searching for the right words, but he pressed her for an answer and she just blurted out what she had been thinking.__

_"___I'm leaving. I can't deal with this anymore. It's not my world anymore, Damon,"__

____Elena saw the panic and sadness clouding his eyes again and swallowed the lump in her throat.__

____"This ____**is **____your world Elena. Just because one thing happens that you don't like doesn't mean you just up and leave. Before tonight, you were enjoying all of this. I admit, you weren't ready for that and I'm sorry. But before you were enjoying the power, the rush." __

__Damon rambled on and he was half right, she was intrigued in some sick twisted way but not to far as Damon ____was____. Tonight was a wake up call.__

_"___I don't belong ____here, Damon____. Not anymore!" Elena denied.__

____Elena tried to move to get to her suitcase but he grabbed her firmly,"Yes you do! You belong in the dark with me, you are the same as me. I can't live without you and you can't live without me. Your mine and I'm yours...____remember?!____"__

_"___Even if you do leave, you know ____that____ I won'____t____ rest until I find you." He added, his blue eyes staring at her brown ones.__

_"___Your ____mine, baby____." He smirked, seductively. He leaned into kiss her but Elena moved and pushed him away, then grabbed her suitcase, ____and____ walked out the bedroom.__

_"___Elena!" Damon grabbed her and trapped her between him and the door.__

____"You wont be able to live without ____me, kitten____. We belong together." Damon repeated, and he held her free hand and placed a kiss on the top ____of it____.__

____"I'll get you back, you belong in this world, with me...the darkness will always draw you ____in, baby____, and it will bring you back to me..." Damon pressed a hard kiss on her mouth, the back of his hand caressing her cheek.__

____Before she could push him off he pulled back and let her go, ____tears unshed in his bright eyes. ____Elena rushed down the stairs and signaled for a taxi, looking up to their apartment for the last time, Elena wiped the tears from her cheeks and stepped in.__

____"Good bye, Damon. I love you." She whispered.__

____Back the apartment Damon broke down and slowly walked back into their bedroom, falling asleep on their bed, breathing in her scent.__

"So you say you've found her?"Damon asked Matt in a demanding but a hopeful voice.

"Yes, i'm sorry that it took a while, she really knows how to hide. She lives in a small town called Mystic Falls, with her brother, Jeremy and Aunt Jenna." Matt stuttered, scared of his boss.

"Good work."

Damon smiled to himself, quickly removing the happiness from his face and frowning as he motioned for the younger man to write down the information. He tossed over a yellow pad and pen towards Matt, a glare on his face. He quickly wrote the address down and passed it to Damon before walking out the office. Damon smirked and put the address in his suit pocket.

He then turned towards the big window behind his desk, smiling at LA below him, the place he owned, people who cowered in fear at the mention of his name. This was what he lived for, this was what made his life worth living, well, that and Elena Gilbert. His queen, the love of his life that he would be with soon.

"We'll be reuniting soon, kitten."


	2. Love Is A Losing Game

****Flashback – Ten Months Earlier****

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Elena, <strong>__**princess, where are you?"**_

_Damon Salvatore walked into his and Elena's large apartment and called her name__ once more__, he hadn't seen her all day and couldn't wait to hold her in his arms, plus he also had a present for __her. He stood in the middle of the living room and listened out. Damon__ smirked as he heard a giggle __coming__ from their bedroom, and he silently walked over the wooden door, and quietly opened it. He hi__d__ the large, black box with a red bow, behind his back._

_Damon entered their room, and saw Elena curled up on their bed, with shorts and one of his large button up shirts, too large for her small body but it fit in all the right place__s__, and she was watching some sort of funny comedy. He noticed she was also playing with his small penknife, possibly from the pocket __of__ the shirt, __toying__ with it in her fingers._

_Elena's brown eyes drifted off the TV to see Damon standing at the doorway, with __a__ small smile on his face,"Hey, __you. You're home late.__" Elena __greeted__, moving up their bed, making room for him, noticing that he had one arm tucked behind his back,"Damon, what are you hiding?" _

_She __frowned__, accepting the kiss he gave her before he kicked off his shoes and sat next to her on the bed,"I got you a present, __sweets__." He answered putting the box on her lap._

_Elena gasped and smiled," Aren't you sweet?" She said, kissing his cheek,_

_"Only for you, baby, now open it." Damon urged her on, his fingers caressing her bare thigh under the shirt as he watched her," Let's just call it an early birthday present."_

_Elena bit her lip and peeled of__f__ the red bow and put it next to her, then she lifted the top of the box and gasped again, this time in a way, like a child would if they got the greatest present they always wanted. And Elena had always wanted this present, she was always using Damon's. __He'd been teaching her how to fight and to defend herself just in case there was a rare time that Damon wasn't around for her. _

_There in the box, lay her own genuine black Gil Hibben Jackal Knife, Damon must have seen her eyeing his one. __I__t was beautiful, __it had__ one sho__r__t __blade__ and one long pointed __blade. It was heavier than what she remembered. __Damon had already taught her how to use it with his one. Elena held it in her right hand and felt powerful, like nothing could touch her. She smiled as she smelled the freshness of it._

_"__That's my girl."_

_Damon watched his __lover__ introduce herself to the knife and smirked, she looked at peace with it, and soon she could use it along with him._

_"You like __it, sweets__?" He asked her, already knowing the answer. _

_Elena put the knife in its box and __carefully placed __on her bedside table __before she __jumped__ on him, kissing him long and hard,"I love it, thank you."_

_Elena moaned and __pressed__ herself against him, granting him access to her mouth, she brought her hand up and pulled on his hair, the way he liked causing him to moan into her mouth with approval. Damon flipped them over so __that he__ was on top and nestled between her smooth legs, his left hand caressing the soft flesh. Elena ground against him and he grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his hip._

_He tore his lips away from hers and kissed along her jaw line, to her neck, and grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head, earning a purr from his girl. Damon __worshiped her neck, somehow he had a sort of obsession with it, he loved her neck she always tasted so sweet._

_"I love you, kitten."" _

_Elena __hummed __against him__,"__I know you do. I love you too, never let that go."_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>End Flashback<strong>**

Damon smiled at the memory as he pulled up outside Elena's house. He observed the large, homely neighborhood, it looked so normal. He laughed to himself, Elena would fit right in, she was a great actress, but she wouldn't be there for long because she was coming home with him. Damon took off his sunglasses and stepped out the car, slamming the door behind him, he couldn't stop the smile on his face, he was going to see his lover again. Then he would never let her go, she would be at his side forever...where she belonged.

He knocked on the wooden door and leaned against the door frame, waiting patiently for an answer. After a few seconds of waiting, the door was unlocked and swung open. Damon's eyed lit up when he saw Elena.

"Damon, how did you find me? What are you doing here?"She asked in shock.

Damon looked at her, she looked great but would look better next to him in _their_ bed. Before he answered Damon made his way in, and Elena sighed and slammed the door, obviously pissed off that he thought he had the right to just show up and force himself in.

"I'm here to take you home." Damon said simply, answering her first question,"How I found you doesn't matter, but I told you I would eventually."

He wagged a finger at her, looking at her in that arrogant way of his,"This _is_ my home, Damon. I am not going back there. You cannot make me."

"This is NOT you,Elena. You belong with me, you're mine and I'm yours, remember? Now let's end this madness, come _home _with me and we will talk about this," Damon's eyes roamed her body, hungry for her,"Eventually..." He added, winking at her.

"You don't get it. I'm happy here, i'm not leaving. We are _**finished**_."

Elena regretted the last words straight after they left her mouth, because before she knew it she was pinned up against the wall behind her, Damon's blue eyes filled with anger and lust. It somehow turned her on, she used to like it when he was angry, it was as if he became stronger.

_No, Elena! __Stop it! Don't let him break you..._

"Don't say that, you don't mean it, I can almost taste it." Damon drawled, his thumb traced her bottom lip and they parted as she panted, not ready to have him _this _close to her. Damon grinned at her, knowing that he was getting to her,

"You can't just forget any of it. You thrive in it, you love the danger, the thought of getting caught, the thought of being powerful. You belong with me, you belong _to_ me. Forever."

Damon put a firm tone on the last word, before smashing his lips to hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. He put all his feelings in the kiss, lust, hate, anger, fire but most of all love. Elena kissed Damon back, growling at the familiarity of his kiss, of him. She craved his touch, she craved his kiss, Elena needed it like a junkie needed a fix. She clung to him like she was clinging to life, she fought for control, digging her fingernails into his scalp.

She let him hoist her up against the wall, and her legs locked around his waist, Damon's lips ran down her cheek and he practically made love to her neck, like always did. Elena's head fell back against the wall and she cried out in pleasure. Her fingers grasped his collar, bringing his lips back to hers. No-one made her feel this way not even...

"Elena,it's me Stefan, you here?" A voice called from the back door.

That was when reality hit her like a train, and her eyes snapped open. She broke the passionate embrace they were in, and Damon snarled against her mouth, unhappy that she pulled away from him. Elena jumped down and shoved Damon away from her. She fell against the wall, needing it if she didn't want to fall to the floor.

Damon looked at her, confused as to what was going on, and he asked in a demanding tone,"Who the fuck is that?"

"M-My boyfriend. Stefan."

Damon glared at her, a look that could kill, but she sent him a pleading look as foot steps moved through the house. He sighed as tears filled her eyes, begging him not to do anything to the young man and he pointed at her.

"This is _not _over,Elena I will be back." He walked out the door, slamming it behind him.


	3. Green

**Flashback**

* * *

><p><em>Elena felt hungry eyes on her as she and Damon entered a local well known club, her dark eyes roaming the room, taking it all in. She and Damon had been together for almost 9 months now and she was still getting used to their 'lifestyle'. It was intriguing her and she was enjoying it, that was something that the brunette couldn't die. He was powerful, which, in a way, made her powerful, Elena was enjoying the darkness and it was dragging her deeper and it felt that every second was making her fall more in love with Damon.<em>

_Damon had been training her to fight and he was in the middle of training her how to use of the knives had caught her eye. It Gil Hibben Jackal Knife and Elena was drawn to it, it was beautiful and Damon thought that it fit her perfectly. Damon had also told her that if she got better at using his one, he would buy her one for her birthday that was due to come up**.**_

_Guys were looking at Damon with envy and he smirked proudly, Elena was gorgeous but she was only **his. **So he held her to him protectively and possessively, a sign to tell all the roaming eyes to keep their hands to themselves, only to look but **not** to touch._

_Elena was wearing a short black dress that came up to almost mid-thigh, it showed an appropriate amount of cleavage and Damon loved it, they matched perfectly he told her before they left their apartment. As they walked to the dance floor, Damon told his men to leave them alone and go to their regular VIP spot and he pulled her playfully to the dance floor, spinning her around. Elena giggled as their hands entwined in a loving gesture as her back crushed into his strong chest._

_"You look beautiful tonight, kitten. Have I mentioned that?"_

_Damon purred into her ear, and kissed down her neck, finding her sensitive spot,"Yeah you have, but you can say it again."Elena said and rocked against him, Damon purred at her touch, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and his forehead dropped to her shoulder,_

_They continued to move to the music, owning the dance floor, the lights flashing around them. Elena ground against Damon like the world was ending, not caring if anyone saw,"Elena, kitten, if you continue to do that I will not be held responsible for my actions." He whispered into her ear, biting playfully at the soft flesh._

_He moved against her, copying her rhythm and it was Elena's time to moan as she felt his want for her, but that didn't stop Elena from moving back against him. In the darkness Damon's hands ran down her legs and itched up her short dress, and he played with the waistline of her panties._

_Elena bit her lip and her free hand came up as he kissed her neck and her fingers tangled in his black hair, keeping his head there As they moved to the music, Damon pleasured her at the same time, unknown to anyone else._

_"Elena do you want more?" Damon whispered and continued his task,_

_Elena could hardly form words and ignored him. She just continued move with him but she cried out when he stopped close to her release,"Elena...do you want more?" He breathed into her ear,turning her around against him._

_"Yes," She answered and Damon dragged her into a dark corner of the club, pushing her against the wall playfully._

_Elena smirked as he grabbed her hands, pinning them against the wall to stop her from touching him. He kissed her, stealing her breath from her lungs at the same time. Elena eagerly kissed Damon back, she had become addicted to his kisses and could practically live on them. They were rough and loving at the same time, and when he touched her she always ached for more._

_Damon moaned when he felt her respond, Damon couldn't think of anything else but this girl she drove him crazy. He wanted to be around her all the time and cringed of any other man touching her, having the privilege to be in even the same room with her._

_Elena was Damon's world now and always would be._

_Elena giggled when he sucked on her lower lip, then let it go and ran his tongue along it before brining his lips to hers again, their tongues saying hello again. He pleasured her more and more, bringing her closer to her release._

_"Damon,"She panted into his ear,"Please...I-I need...more..."_

_Elena pleaded with him him, she needed this...she needed him._

_Damon eagerly responded to her request, giving his girl what she needed and with one more thrust with his fingers, Elena bit into his neck and a muffled scream came from her. Damon's forehead rested on her shoulder and he groaned at the feel of her and the pain and pleasure her bite gave him._

**End Flashback...**

**3** days later, Damon was walking down the street of Mystic Falls as he was reminiscing one of his favourite memories of Elena. He entered to the local bar, Mystic Grill and walked passed Elena and Stefan who sharing a chocolate cake, but Elena seemed to be somewhere else. She hadn't seen him yet. She had a blank look on her face but was laughing when appropriate at Stefan's funny story.

Damon turned and ordered a drink and when he turned back, Stefan and Elena were kissing and she was fake giggling when he whispered in her ear. It was an innocent kiss, and Elena looked like she was just going along with it. Damon knew when she was lying and by the look on her pretty face she was really bored. Elena didn't **need **someone normal, someone who would be scared to go a little rough on her like he was shit scared he would break her. Damon knew what she could take, he was tempted to go over there and drag her to the bathroom and make her see how much she really did miss him.

But even knowing that Elena wasn't enjoying the kiss, it still effected Damon like it would if she had loved it. Seeing her kiss someone else made him feel like someone had put a knife though his heart. His fists clenched at his sides and he saw red.

Suddenly the green-eyed monster took over and Damon drowned his drink, stalked over to Stefan and punched him on the face. Elena jumped in surprise as he date was pulled away from her, and she screamed at her ex to stop, but Damon didn't hear her.

"You don't have the _fucking_ right to put your dirty hands on **my** girl!" Damon growled as his fist made contact with Stefan's boy scout face.

He then dragged him up and shoved him against the wall roughly, and punched him again, this time in the ribs. This caused Stefan to howl out in pain, doubling over while holding his injured and possible broken rib. Damon took this as a good sign and kneed Stefan in the face so hard he was sure he broke Stefan's nose.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Damon pinned Stefan by the collar up against the wall again,"Stay away from Elena, she belongs to me. This is a warning, the next time will be death, fucker!" Damon growled at the younger man as two men dragged him out of the bar.

Stefan lay there coughing, spitting up blood as Elena ran to his side trying to help but he told her get away from him and leave as the bartender called an ambulance and came to Stefan's side, helping him up. Elena slowly backed away before running outside the bar, catching up with Damon who was wiping Stefan's blood off of his knuckles.

"What the hell is wrong with you? He doesn't have the right to touch me? He does, he is my boyfriend! Well he **was**, not any more thanks to you!" Elena screamed.

"Boyfriend? Please, you didn't look happy, you were bored, Elena. You need to stop denying yourself happiness. Deep down, you know that no-one knows you better than I do.'"

Damon walked her back until she was pressed up against the nearest brick wall.

"Your deluded, you know that Damon?" Elena insulted him and swallowed, his hands were flat against the wall, at each side of her head.

"I'm telling the truth, the only deluded person around here is you, princess." He whispered then kissed her, harshly and roughly, not being gentle at all. Elena moaned into his mouth as she finally got what she craved for. But after a few minutes shoved him away, ignoring his tries to pull her too him.

"Please...stay away from me!" Elena pleaded before fixing herself and walking away, leaving the man she loved staring after her.

"This is not over, kitten!"He called after her before he walked back to the hotel, getting drunk and falling asleep again.


	4. Dark Love

Damon lay in the hotel that he was staying at, laying on the bed with a drink in his hand and watching the TV. It had been 3 days since the incident at The Grill with Elena and her boyfriend...well ex boyfriend. Damon almost grinned at this but he couldn't get over how angry Elena was when she witnessed the conflict between him and Stefan. She had seen him do it a lot of times before. He just hated to see someone else's' hands over his Elena. She didn't belong with that idiot. The only person in the world she needed was Damon. He was everything she needed and wanted.

She shouldn't have left him in the first place. They were happy until that night with Tyler and she got freaked out. But she was enjoying herself until that night, she literately got off on it. Damon was only trying to bring her deeper, show her what he did and he thought that she would enjoy it like she was before. But it was to soon and wrecked their happy life. Their love was deeper and darker than any other couple's love. No-one else could understand how deep it was, and it was hard to explain to. Elena was the one for Damon, she was the same as him and had the same desires. Damon loved the adrenaline rush when he does his job, the feel of the power and lust he feels when he finishes his job for the night and all of the lust goes to Elena.

Their love was unique,special but dark and in someday twisted but at the same time was pure. No-one could ever understand it. They belonged to each other. Damon got washed up and redressed, he wanted to pay Elena a visit. He missed her to damn much. He grabbed his jacket and keys, slamming the door shut. Damon got into the elevator and left the building,getting into his car and he drove off.

Elena was Damon's light, his happiness, his world and when she left him and found someone else, his world shattered into a million pieces. Elena was trying to pretend to be someone else and he was not believing it. Elena was just as dark as him,she **thrived** in it.

**Flashback**

_Damon tightly held on to Elena's hand as he led her and his men down a dingy hotel hallway. This was her 3rd time of being on the job with Damon and Elena couldn't wait. Some guy named Jamie owed Damon money and was a week late. He had warned Jamie that there would be trouble if he didn't pay up. Alaric and Matt had come with Damon to back him up or keep Elena safe if she got scared but he highly doubted she would. Elena was eagerly beside him through this._

"_What number was it,Matt?"Damon asked the shaggy haired guy by his left side._

_"Number 26,Damon,"He answered._

_Damon saw the wooden door at the end of the hallway and led them there,making an entrance by successfully kicking the door down. Elena bit her lip, when she saw Jamie, who looked like a weakling. He sat up from his spot on an worn down chair, looking terrified when Damon entered._

"_H-Hi D-Damon. I haven't managed t-to get your money yet. But I will."Jamie said quickly backing away a few steps._

_"But you said you would. I've been nice enough and given you an extra week, I told you there would be consequences if you didn't get my money." Damon stepped forward and Elena stood next to Alaric,leaning against the wall as she watched with an hungry stare at seeing Damon scaring the boy half to death...well death might come later._

"_I'm sorry. I just need more time."Jamie begged Damon, shaking a little,"I am not a patient person,Jamie-boy."Damon growled and kneed him in the gut, and Jamie groaned in pain, bending over. This gave Damon and happy smirk and he kneed him again this time on the face, grinning when he heard a satisfactory crack. Maybe a broken nose Elena thought, smiling a little._

_Half an hour later Jamie was all bloody and lying on the floor,begging Damon to stop and he did,"You have two days to get me my money and if you don't, I might bring my weapons. You already know what they feel like."Damon told Jamie, washing his hands in his small sink. _

_He straightened out his suit and grabbed Elena's hand, kissing her for a few minutes,"Best date ever."She whispered in his ear,kissing his soft spot on his neck,causing a purr to come from him. Damon and Elena walked out,leaving Alaric and Matt to clean up._

**End Flashback**

By the time Damon had finished reminiscing, he had found himself at Elena's side walk,he got out his car and slowly walked to her front door. Damon knocked on her door and waited patiently for an answer. Seconds later,Elena answered her front door,instantly glaring when she saw him. Elena tried to shut the door but Damon stopped her,slipping in when he won.

"What are you doing here?"Elena asked him,putting distance between them,but Damon wouldn't have it. He sauntered up to her, pressing her against a cabinet in the livingroom,"I wanted to see you, I miss you,'Lena."Damon whispered in a seductive voice,wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her small body into his strong one.

"Let me go!"Elena hissed,trying to struggle out of his strong grip, but he held her like a vice. Damon hushed her by kissing her cheek and ran his lips down to her sensitive neck,sucking and nipping at the soft flesh,"Don't do that,"Elena breathed,but she didn't stop him, her resistant wall was crumbling down to her feet. But she still held on.

"Shhh...just feel,kitten..."Damon said in a soothing voice,his lips trailing back up to hers. Damon's hungry eyes looked into hers, and he saw the real Elena. Her eyes held lust,fire,passion and love that they used to. With that reasurance in his mind Damon kissed her for all he was worth, his hands coming up and one tangled itself in her long free flowing hair and the other settled on her cheek.

The kiss became forceful and rough but still tender in seconds, their fire for eachother unleashed and it was not going away. He pinned her against the wooden cabinet and had no intention on letting her go. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck, and she became herself again in his arms. She felt like he found her again, and Elena moaned into his mouth. His tongue teased her bottom lip,sucking on it and begged her for entrance. Elena granted him entrance and he lost control. Damon ran his hands down her back and squeezed her ass before heading to the backs of her knees and he lifted her up onto the cabinet, setting her on it. Books and stuff fell off by a sweep of Damon's hand but they didn't even hear the crashes, they were too wrapped up in eachother.

He climbed on top of her, taking his shirt off and he growled low in his throat when she raked her fingernails down his chest and came back up. She grabbed his head, fingernails again digging into his scalp but he felt no pain just pleasure,"There's my girl,"Damon whispered as he took of her top and kissed the tops of her breasts and worked on her jeans.

"I've missed you,baby."He groaned as he finished his task,and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Me too."Elena whispered before kissing him again.

Soon after,they made it upstairs.


	5. Born To Die

**The Morning After**

Damon and Elena lay sleeping in her bed, their legs tangled and their bare bodies covered by the sheets. They had stayed up most of the night 'reuniting' and were exhausted. Damon's arm was around her waist, Elena's leg was loosely draped over his hip and she was nuzzling his neck in her sleep. Outside of Elena's open window a car sped past the house which woke Damon up, he was never a heavy sleeper. Damon groaned a little, trying to adjust his eyes to the light but mostly his body ached...in all the good ways.

He grinned slowly as the night before returned to him and he snuggled closer to Elena's warm small body,"Morning, kitten,"Damon murmured quietly. Elena moaned in her sleep and stirred,waking up slowly her eyes opening and the first thing she saw was blue orbs, ones that could never belong to anyone else.

"Damon? Wha-"Elena whispered then shot up,sitting up on the bed, cupping a hand over her mouth."What the hel-_Oh, no,"_

Damon sat up too and pulled her over to him, so that her back was pressed against his chest. She fought against him but stopped when he kissed her temple."Thar was a mistake, we shouldn't ha-"

He hushed her, brushing his lips over hers. He wrapped is arms around her slim waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm not going to accept that. Besides, that wasn't were you were saying last night." Damon reminded her, kissing her neck licking along her collarbone.

**Flashback - The Night Before **

_Damon and Elena stumbled onto her bed, Damon falling on top of her as they kissed passionately like it was their last day on earth. She ground against him looking for some sort of release that wasn't coming and Elena groaned in frustration. Damon pulled away and looked at __her, biting__ her lip and grinding against him like a cat in heat._

_He chuckled and placed slow wet kisses on her __chest, tearing__ off her top and throwing it on the floor next to their jeans and underwear. Damon trailed his hand up her leg and his fingers paid great attention to __where she needed him most__. Damon groaned at how wet she was, and it was __all __for him._

_"You don't know how much I've missed this...missed you,__sweets.__"_

_Elena gasped and moaned at the same time as Damon entered one long finger into her,"Damon! Please...i need.." _

_Elena begged him as she pulled him down for another __kiss, biting__ on his lower lip when he added another finger into her, Elena screamed as she felt __a familiar feeling hit her__. But suddenly Damon pulled out his fingers seconds before.._

"_What are y-"_

_Elena couldn't finish because Damon had entered her for the first time in what seemed like forever and he kissed __her, swallowing__ her screams of pleasure. Damon panted and kissed down her cheek and bit on her neck as he made love to her,"I missed you so much,"__He__ whispered into her ear._

_Elena fisted her fingers into his black raven hair, pulling at it as she felt her orgasm build inside her and she chanted his __name, her__ legs tightening around his waist like a vice and she screamed as she came,"D-Damon!"Elena cried __out, pulling__ on his hair._

_He__ felt Elena's walls tightening around him and the second he heard her scream his __name, Damon__ came and he clutched her headboard and __growled__ her name into her neck as he climaxed. Damon lay on top of __her__ as they panted for breath. Damon rolled off __her__ but still kept a hold of her as he lay beside __her, watching__ as she slowly fell asleep. He propped himself on his side, stroking her hair._

_"I love you,"Damon whispered before sleep took him._

**End Flashback**

Damon kept her close to his body, still pleasuring her neck with his kisses,"Don't deny this,Elena. You're meant to be with me,only me. I'm yours and you're mine."He whispered to her and Elena closed her eyes and let him embrace her, let him pleasure her. She shouldn't be doing this, shouldn't be letting him pull her back in.

"Your a killer, like me. This good girl shit doesn't pull the wool over my eyes."

He lay her on the bed, pinning her hands at either side of her head. Elena liked it rough, Damon knew this. He ran a hand down her chest and between her smooth legs, pleasuring her again. Damon growled and Elena bit her lip again, breathing heavily. He looked at her again, smirking as lust clouded her eyes and suddenly Damon found himself on his back and Elena straddling him. She had that wicked, loving look on her face that he loved, she always had that look on her when she was with him.

__Come out and play, Elena.__

She smirked at him before crushing her lips to his, her tongue finding its partner and she pinned his hands down this time, not letting him touch her,"There she is,"Damon sighed between rough kisses,"there's my girl,"

Elena only moaned in response letting his hands go and she let him touch her, her body aching for always knew how to touch her, where to kiss her and she loved how he can be rough and gentle at the same time. He told her she was his only weakness, the only person that he loved. Elena smiled at the memory before she let him consume her with pleasure again.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Week Later<strong>

Elena had been trying to stay away from Damon but he always lured her back in again with his touch and his words. She had become addicted to him again and she both hated and loved him for it. It was like he had the hold over her that no-one else could ever imagine. Elena could never say no to Damon,maybe she never wanted to say no. He would always tell her he loved her and she would only kiss him in return. Elena would never say that words to him,never ever.

Every day Elena would look in her mirror and say that she would say 'NO' this time but as soon as she saw his blue eyes and tasted his kiss, she would melt into his arms. He would always also say that no-one else could compare to him, she was all that he needed, that no-one else could understand her like he could. Elena was starting to think that he was right.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when her front door shut,"Sweets? I'm here!"

She dropped the magazine she was reading, and looked up when she heard feet coming towards the kitchen. Elena felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and Damon rested his chin on her shoulder, kissing her cheek.

"I missed you."

Suddenly she was turned around and pressed against the kitchen counter, his lips instantly on hers. Elena found herself gripping at his hair and eagerly kissing him back, he was right she needed him like she needed air. But the voice at the back of her mind told her that he wasn't good for her, they weren't good for one another.

"Damon, please..."Elena frowned, that wasn't what she was supposed to him.

She was meant to tell him to back away and leave her in peace. She opened her mouth to say this but she lost her train of thought as his fingers found her sweet spot between her legs but her jeans were in the way and Elena ground herself against his hand.

"That's it,"He chuckled, pressing harder against her sweet spot and Elena moaned as she rested her forehead on his shoulder.

He kissed her on the lips softly before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Damon!" Elena found herself gigging, thumping his back with her tiny fist,"Where are you taking me?"Elena asked him.

"Our favorite place,"Damon said and smacked her ass,"bed."

****Flashback****

_Elena __stabbed__ into James' stomach turning it around and she smiled when he cried out in __pain, begging__ her to stop. Damon had decided that __since__ they had been together for almost a year and it was time to bring her deeper into his world and he couldn't be any prouder of his girl. __He watched, leaning against the wooden door of the small apartment, a stone look on his face._

_Elena took the knife out __and J__ames __let out a long breath, blood dripping from his mouth. He coughed, happy that he was still alive but __seconds later she drove it back in, this time deeper and blood __poured__ out,running down the rest of his stomach and stained his blue jeans. __He met her gaze, eyes bloodshot, wondering if she could hear him at all, she seemed as if she were in her own little bubble. It was like some sort of project to her, to see how far she could push him. _

_"__Please, stop__ it hurts...please..."_

_He pleaded with her, __slumping against the ropes__ and he could hardly move. __His body felt too heavy, and his legs weren't working for him at all. __Damon and his men had tied him to a chair. He was in debt to Damon __after he had saved James from going to prison so that he could be with his children. But after failing to make a deal with another man, James had to pay with his life._

_Elena took the knife out turning it around in her hand,observing the fresh blood on the beautiful blade and the__n__ softly but harshly ran it up his chest to his neck and leaned forward to his ear. She laughed innocently __when__ the blade cut open his shoulder. __Damon tilted his head, running his tongue over his bottom lip, noticing how different Elena was, it was as if she had two personalities, and he couldn't decide which one he loved more. Maybe it was because it was the same person, he loved each part of her, and did more every day that she stayed with him._

_"Oops..." Elena bit her lip and giggled._

_Then she brought it up to his __cheek, trailing__ it along his jawline,"You have such pretty green eyes," _

_Elena ran her tongue along her bottom lip, when she saw fear strike in his eyes __as the blade came into view__. __She__ ran the blade across his __cheek, leaving__ fresh blood in her wake, James screamed out in pain and Damon who was standing across the room smiled. __The knife came closer to his eye ball, and he screwed his eyes shut, the last thing he saw was Elena's smirk. __Half an __h__our later James lay __screaming hysterically__ on the __floor, in a pool of his own blood,__his eye balls clutched in his hand__. _

_"__Please...just kill me! Please!"_

_Damon shrugged,"That's a better option for you. So no. Not gonna."_

_Elena washed her knife and her hands __then __handed the knife to Mason. __Damon held onto her hand as they walked out of the dingy hotel and into their limo. __Once the door was shut, the brunette__ straddled Damon in the privacy of the back of the __limo, letting__ him kiss her __roughly, his__ hands running over her leather-clad ass._

_"Did you enjoy __yourself, sweets__?"He mumbled against her __lips._

_ "__Of course I did. I learnt from the best."__Elena answered and his __response__ was pinning her against the __seat, crawling__ on top of her._"I_ know,"He __smirked, ripping__ open her jacket and attacking her __neck, chest__ while his hands worked on her leather trousers._

_"I love __you, Elena__." _

_"I love you, too."She nodded, her fingers fisting in his dark hair._

**End Flashback**

Elena screamed her release for the fourth time that night, her body shaking as she rode out her climax. Damon set her body on fire, made her feel things that no other man could ever manage, or even imagine. She needed him more than she needed breath. Before he came for her Elena was convinced that she was finished with her past, finished with Damon. But the moment she saw him again, her protective wall crumbled again, the second she saw his blue eyes she went weak at the knees. His words made her body ache, his touch blew her mind and his kisses were drugs...no even better than drugs, they were intoxicating.

Elena was drawn out of her thoughts when she felt Damon fall onto the bed next to her, propping himself on his side and he wrapped an arm around her waist,pulling her as close as he could.

"You OK?"He asked, kissing her bare collarbone, nipping at it with his blunt teeth.

"I'm fine, just trying to get my legs working again,"Elena joked, it was true they felt numb but in a good way.

Damon grinned and buried his face in her neck,_**_his_**__ neck_. He had an obsession with her neck, he loved nuzzling it and kissing it until she had his mark on smiled as he made love to her skin, she closed her eyes and let him pull her closer, feeling safe in her lovers arms.

"I love you so damn much. You are my everything, Elena."Damon intertwined their fingers. Elena bit her lip and she turned to him then kissed him again,"Your mine!"Damon mumbled possessively against her lips,"All mine."

Damon held her to him and looked at her with a dark look in his eyes,"I mean it, Elena. I've got you back and it's gonna be the same as before, the way it should be. Don't pretend your someone else any more. You are who you are. Don't deny it, your the same as me." Damon said softly.

He was right, Elena craved their world like she craved Damon. She had some sort of an animal in her that couldn't be tamed and when it took over her, it was impossible to ignore it. Elena looked at him and smirked, answering with a kiss that almost stole his breath.

"Wait."

Damon pulled back and she looked at him, angry and confused at the same time. He leaned down over the bed and picked up his jacket, taking a familiar black box outside his inside pocket.

"I believe this belongs to you, princess."Damon said and handed it to her, Elena opened the box and gasped, taking out her precious knife. She examined it and it was freshly cleaned, she could tell.

She placed the box on the bed beside her and kissed Damon again, this time rough and loving at the same time,"I love you, Damon."Elena told him and he pulled back and stroked her cheek.

"I know."He whispered before smashing his lips back to hers, knocking the knife off the bed in the process, hushing a protest from Elena.


	6. The Rain Memory

Damon Salvatore was a very possessive man, even when he was younger, he never liked to share anything. He had a cousin, Zach and when his aunt used to take him over for family visits Damon would always get told off by his mother for not sharing his toys. To get anywhere in this world, you have to give and take, Damon. You can't always be selfish was what his mother would always say to him. Damon would cross his arms and give his mother the most stubborn look before he replied to her, and what he said was always the same thing.

__'____Yes I can, ____m____other.___What's mine is mine, nobody can ever touch what belongs to me.'_

The same went for the girl he always went to bed with and woke up to. Elena was his world and he was never going to share her, he even hated it when she spent more time with her family than him. Damon was a very jealous man too. He flinched as he thought of another man touching and kissing what was his. Another man knowing what makes Elena whimper his name, another man knowing what noise Elena made before she fell asleep.

Damon knew everything about Elena, like she knew everything about him. Elena was made for him, her lips were made for him, her body was made for him, her was made for him but more importantly, her heart was made for him. Then again, Damon Salvatore was made for Elena too. They were true soul mates, no matter where they were in the world, the two would always come back to one another.

Damon was broken out of his thoughts when Elena came out of the bathroom fully dressed, something she hadn't been for the past two days. They spent them days in bed, 'catching up' with each other. They had made plans to go to The Grill but Damon wasn't out of bed and dressed. She looked at him with an annoyed look, her hands on her hips before she rolled her eyes.

"Damon, I told you twenty minutes ago to get ready!" Elena hissed at him and he winked at her causing Elena to smile, all her irritation for him gone,"I mean it, Damon. I haven't seen outside in 2 days and I want to get out and have a drink,"

Elena sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning over to pull on her black ankle boots.

"Can't we go out tomorrow?"Damon asked childishly and Elena giggled at this.

"Nope!" She replied and stood up, telling him again to get his lazy ass out of bed. Damon smirked at her and patted her space on the bed beside him.

"Come back to bed, kitten,please?"He pouted and did that 'eye thing'.

Damon sat up and grasped her from around the waist and pulled her down, flipping her over so he was on top,"We can leave this bed when the world ends,"

Damon whispered and kissed her, instantly tasting her strawberry lip gloss that made him moan. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip,biting gently then taking the pain away by sucking on it. Elena parted for him to come and play and Damon eagerly took the invitation, she sucked on his tongue, giving him a message for what was going to come later.

Damon's strong hands grabbed her two and pinned them above her head, taking one hand and trailed it down her chest,securing her hands in his other one. Damon separated her legs with his knee and ran it back and forth against her core making Elena shiver in his grasp. His free hand curled in her hair and pulled her head back playfully and his lips teased her neck while his knee did magic on Elena at the same time.

"Oh, God."

He chuckled,"Nope...but close."

Elena gasped and she matched Damon's rhythm, pleasure building at each move they made together.

Suddenly he stopped and Elena protested,"W-Why?"

Damon smirked again,"I thought you wanted to go out?"

Elena glared at him and kicked off her shoes. She turned back around then tackled Damon on the bed.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>3 Hours Later - The Grill <strong>**

Elena finished off her third shot since her and Damon got there half an hour ago, she was beating him at a drinking game.

"Do you need a bib, Damon?"Elena fake pouted and leaned in to kiss his cheek, Damon turned his head so she caught his lips.

"Sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol."

Damon smiled at her, kissing her lips once more. He leaned her against the bar kissing her with passion that he could never have with anyone else and wouldn't dream of it. Damon ran his hands down her back and grabbed her ass, bringing her closer to him. Elena rocked her hips against his, teasing him. Damon moaned and returned the favour, forehead falling against hers.

"Your just a sore loser,"Elena smirked at him, returning his kiss with equal passion.

Damon groaned into her mouth, she tasted like t and it did taste good. Moments later Elena pulled away, which Damon did protest against. She turned to the bar and ordered another bottle.

"C'mon you drag me here and ruin my drinking reputation by winning and I don't get any sympathy for it?"He said, standing behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"When you win a couple you will get sympathy,"Elena answered him leaning up and kissing his cheek,

"Deal, kitten." Damon poured them their drinks and they brought them up the their lips.

"1,2,3,go!"

Damon downed it a few seconds before Elena, finally winning one,"I win, sweets."

Damon smirked at her, grabbing her hand lead her outside. Damon saw that it was dark already and led her down the street to his car and pushed her up against it, kissing her again his hands diving in her hair to keep her close to him. He wished that they could stay like this forever.

"Damon we cannot do this in the street, we'll get arrested."

Elena sighed, regretfully pulling away from his lips. Damon pouted again and hushed her with another kiss.

"It would be worth it though, from what I remember you didn't mind me taking you outside." Elena laughed along with him, smiling at the memory.

Her and Damon had been together for almost 2 months and they were walking along the street and it had started to rain, he was complaining about his new suit and Elena was complaining about her hair. He took them into an alleyway and told her it might rain for a while. Then later as the rain was still going strong Damon admitted to Elena that he loved her for the first time. Elena smiled and told him she loved him too. Then they 'celebrated' their love for each other in the alleyway with the rain falling beside them.

"My suit was ruined that night, but I wouldn't change that memory for the world,"Damon whispered, running his fingers down her cheek.

"Me neither."

"I love you, Elena"Damon told her, kissing her cheek.

"I love you, too."


	7. Bad Obsession

****Flashback****

__Elena yawned as she came out of the bathroom and into her and Damon's bedroom, in her skimpy shorts and t shirt she called pyjamas. Damon always complained about them, saying that if he sleeps in almost nothing she should to____o____. She sat on the ____seat in front____ of her large dressing table and used the expensive hairbrush that Damon insisted buying her. She smiled at her reflection as she ran the silver brush through her ____hair, getting____ rid of the tugs. Suddenly a strong hand covered hers and took ____charge of ____the ____brush, slowly____ finishing off her job.__

__"Hey, ____sweets____." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.__

_"___Did you get the money back from ____Lucas____?"She asked him ____as____ Damon ____placed____ the brush back on the table.__

__"Nope. I gave him a month. ____Though____ now he has two broken ribs and he has nowhere to live. ____I'm a very reasonable man.____"Damon chuckled and she ____grinned before ____standing up and accepting another kiss ____from him____.__

_"___I missed you today. You could have came with me instead of your stupid lunch with Witchy."__

__He pouted and Elena smiled,"___**_Bonnie_**___ is not a ____witch, Damon____. I don't just belong to you, I have friends y'know."__

_"___If your friends are other girls it's fine. If they were other guys, they might ____start____ disappearing."He muttered and Elena laughed.__

__"I only want ____you, Damon____."She whispered in____to____ his ear, gasping when he lifted her up into his ____arms, pushing____ her softly onto the bed ____then______crawled____ on top of her.__

_""___I only love ____you, princess____."Damon said to ____her, leaning____ down for another kiss.__

**End Flashback**

"Y'know one of these days I'm gonna cut my hair shorter just to spite you."Elena teased him and turned her eyes back to the TV.

"You do that and we'll have _big_ problems."

Her hair was one of the things he loved about her. It was one on a very long list. Her hair was the last thing he always touched of her before he fell asleep and nuzzled into when he woke up. She sat up and climbed onto his lap, pecking him on the cheek.

"So the only reason you're with me is because of my looks?"Elena raised an eyebrow and shook her head at him. Damon wrapped his arms around her and they tumbled to the floor, him pinning her to the ground.

"That's a small part of it," he buried his face in her neck,"But the main reason is because I love every part of you. I love your eyes and I love the look on your face when you say you love me. I love your lips, the way you smile at me every morning,"his hands trailed down her body and caressed her long smooth legs,"and I love your legs, the way they tighten around me when I make love to you, but most of all I love your hair because it's your halo."

Damon pulled back and kissed her lightly on the lips,"You can be sweet when you want to be."She whispered when they pulled away and he intertwined their fingers.

"Only for you, princess."

Their moment was broken when they heard footsteps on the stairs and the two got off the floor and sat back on the couch. Damon want back to playing with her hair, making small plaits around her head. Jenna smiled at the couple as she strutted off to the kitchen. Elena smiled at her aunt while Damon didn't notice, too busy with the task in hand. She leaned back against him, loving the feel of his fingers and her mind flashed to one of the best times Damon used his talented fingers.

****Flashback****

_"_Damon, you are such a cave-man. I was only talking to Mark. You didn't have to punch him."__

__Elena ____glared back____ at ____him____ as they entered their apartment, not bothering to shut the door. ____Damon stormed in after her, tugging at the flimsy bar towel that was around his hand, not feeling the pain. He was too frustrated at how she couldn't see what people saw when they looked at her. She threw her bag on the couch and spun around to face him, concern for his hand falling away when she saw amusement dancing in his blue orbs.__

__"The prick was practically undressing you with his eyes, that's my fucking job!"__

__He growled at her then smirked ____when he saw the anger in her eyes. She frowned at him, failing to see what he had to smile about. He trailed over to her, a devilish glint in his eyes and Elena backed away. He bit his lip, letting his eyes move over her form and she held out a hand, trying to keep him at bay.__

_"_Damon,"She warned,"I'm mad at you. Stay away,"__

__He reached out and cupped her cheek, letting his thumb run over her bottom lip,"I know...that was the plan."__

__Her eyes widened, opening her mouth to respond but before she could he ____smashed his lips to hers, grabbing her wrists when she tried to ____push____ him away. ____She was angry at him, and he liked that, the fire she held was powerful.____ The kiss was angry, brutal but loving at the same time. Elena moaned into his mouth, gasping when he tugged on her hair to get a batter angle. He pulled back for a second and slammed the door shut, earning a whimper from Elena from the loss of contact. Damon chuckled and before Elena could scold him for laughing at her, Damon had turned her around so she had her back ____against____ his chest. __

__Elena gasped in pleasure as his lips attacked her neck, biting and sucking on her vulnerable moans and gasps were driving him crazy and ____the two stumbled into their bedroom. ____Damon playfully pushed Elena against ____their____ bed post, so she was sandwiched against him and the bedpost. Elena dug her nails into the dark wood as Damon kissed her neck again, ____finding that spot behind her ear that made her shudder.__

__"Oh God...Damon...please..." Elena begged, her free hand grabbing the back of his dark head, digging her nails into his scalp.__

__He chuckled again and continued teasing her. He loved it when she was like this, it was the only time she let him see the real her. Elena was the same as him and Damon knew that full well. His hands ran down her curves, to her ass and his fingers played with the ____zipper of her dress____, the touch fingertips making Elena shudder. Damon pressed harder against her, causing her to ____gasp loudly once more. H____e made a noise that came with pain and pure pleasure ____when her nails scratched his skin when she moved her hand to his neck.__

__Suddenly he ripped ____her dress in half ____and his hands ran down her smooth bare legs ____some of the material still clinging to her.__

__He scratched lightly, ____returning the feeling she gave him,____ and spun Elena around to face him, her ____lips parted____ in pleasure slightly, her face was flushed and her brown eyes were clouded with lust. Damon thought she had never looked more beautiful. Damon ____caressed____ her cheek with his thumb and nibbled on her jawline. He kissed her again and at the dame time Elena ripped open his black button up shirt, the buttons making a small clatter sound as they landed on the floor. Damon growled in approval as he hoisted her off the ground, her legs locking around his waist and ____as____ landed on the bed.__

__Damon crawled up her body, mouth watering at the sight of her. He ripped off her____ the rest of her dress, kissing her bare skin.__

__"You ripped my ____new dress.____"____Elena pouted and ____he winked at her ____before____ kissing her ____once more.__

__"I'll buy you ____a whole new wardrobe____."__

__"I'm still mad at ____you, Damon____."She whispered to him, clutching his shoulders and ____silently ____begging him to bring her release. ____But she did grab his hand and kiss his bruised knuckles, along with every scratch that covered his soft skin.__

_"___I know. That's why we're pulling an all-nighter."__

****End Flashback****


	8. Tainted Love

**2 months later.**

"No! How much times do I have to say it Damon?"

Elena shouted the last words of the sentence, her eyes following Damon as he paced the room. They were in his temporary office that he was using to run the business, and Damon had been emphasizing the word 'temporary' because he wanted to go home and the only problem that they had was that Elena didn't want to go back to L.A. She continued to tell him that she was happy where she was, that it was the only normal thing she had left in her life, but Damon wouldn't listen, he refused to.

"I am not going back there. I have a life here now."

Damon stepped over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, thumbs running along her neck as he took in this latest refusal.

"I have a life there, we both have and it's much better than the one you have here."

Damon bit his lip, realizing what he said would bring another meaning to Elena. It did, she threw him off of her and stormed out of the office, steering past Alaric who almost fell when the pushed him out of her way. And as always, Damon came running after her. She stormed down the corridor, hair flying around her. He cursed, he knew that she was sensitive about the other side of his 'life' and knew that she wanted nothing to do with it.

"Elena, c'mon, I didn't mean it like that."

He ran down the stairs after her, wishing that she took the elevator instead. Damon was fast, but Elena had been a cheerleader before they met, she was much faster than him. She had resorted to running, her long legs working for her. She moved down two flights of stairs, ignoring his yelling, swearing back at him.

"**ELENA!** Get your ass back here, i'm not telling you again."

She didn't listen, not like he expected her to anyway, and he finally caught up with her. He grabbed Elena's arm and spun her around to face him, slamming her back into the wall behind them. She pointed a accusing finger at him, making sure to speak clearly and angrily, hoping that he would get it.

"I did fine without you,__better__in fact to put it in the right words. I didn't have you watching over me, controlling every aspect of my life."

Damon's grip on her arms was so tight that she was sure that it would leave bruises but she was proud of what she said, it was a weight off of her shoulders. His eyes flashed hurt, mixing with anger, and Elena gave as good as she got, not backing down. She couldn't believe that he was doing this to her, after everything they had been through.

"Ele-"

"If you want to go, then go, but i'm not. If you try to trick me again, to ruin my life just so I'll give in, we're finished. I am not allowing you to do that again"

Damon swallowed thickly,"Baby, please, just hear me out. I'm not trying to trick you. This place isn't good for you, it's not _you_."

Elena pushed him off of her, and ran down the rest of the stairs and out the door. Damon's fist connected with the wall and he punched it until blood poured down his fingers to the floor. He paced, swearing in Italian and in English as he tried to calm himself down.

**"FUCK!"**

* * *

><p>Elena slammed the front door behind her and kicked off her shoes before stomping up the stairs to her bedroom. She couldn't believe that he would try and do this to her again. He'd promise that he wouldn't try to force her into anything ever again, that he'd allow Elena to live her own life. Damon wanted everything and everyone to live by his own rules and he'd lie through his teeth to get it. She'd never deny that he loved her but it wasn't love that a girl dreamed about. Damon's love was possessive and twisted that to a normal person, it would seem psychotic.<p>

She slumped onto her comfy bed, pulling her teddy close to her, burying her face in it. She smiled sadly, it was the teddy that Damon had won for her on their seventh date when he took her to the carnival. She frowned, her head aching from all the thoughts, not hearing the car pulling outside her house.

"Elena!"

Elena jumped, the tone in his voice wasn't nice, in fact, it was demanding and cold. This caused Elena's somewhat peaceful mood to change as-well. The brunette narrowed her eyes, if he wanted war, he'd get it. Feet jogged up the stairs, thumping hard on the wood as they made a move for her bedroom. The door handle was twisted as he turned it and made his way into the room, his usual smirk in place, but she could see the hurt in his eyes.

He slapped his hands and rubbed them together, this made Elena gasp at the echo in the room once he did that.

"C'mon, time to get packed. I've booked transport already, so we only have a few hours till we go."

Elena raised an eyebrow, confusion written on her face. She sat up against the headboard, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Where are we going?"

Damon opened the door to her closet, grabbed her suitcase and threw it onto her bed. Elena sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Damon started to put clothes into it.

"Back home to L.A, sweets."

That was the only response she got, and she quickly stood up, grabbing his arms to make him stop. Damon looked down at her, smiling with excitement. It was like the conversation they had earlier on never happened. He bent down to kiss her, but she turned her head, backing away from her lover.

"I told you, i'm not going back there. I'm staying in Mystic Falls, Damon."

His smile turned to a frown and this scared Elena, she'd never been scared of him before. Damon had killed people, that was what drew her to him, but she'd never thought he'd hurt her. The look he had given to his victims was the one he was giving to her, and a lump formed in her throat.

"We have to, everything is there. _Our_ life is there!"

Damon grabbed the nearest thing and threw it against the wall. Elena let out a sound that stopped him suddenly and he turned around to her, grabbing her by the waist and hauling her body against his own. Now, his anger turned to pleading as if everything he loved was crumbling around him.

"Elena, everything it there. We have to go back, we own L.A. I have no power here. I can give you everything there. I can't leave without you, i'm nothing without you."

Damon pressed his forehead against hers, forcing her to look at him. His eyes pleaded with her, and he whispered silently. Elena brought her hand to his mouth to shut him up, his eyes closed at the contact, content for a moment.

"No, I am staying here. If you stay or not, it's not my choice."

Damon pushed her away, and she fell against the bedside table behind her. He began to pace again, running a hand through his hair. Elena's mouth opened in shock, he'd never been this rough with her outside the bed before, normally it was playful but this worried Elena.

"You are coming with me. Once you get there, you'll enjoy it again, you did last time."

Elena shook her head, she was beginning to get a headache. It wouldn't get through his head, Damon was ignoring reality, this was what he did when something didn't go his way.

"I'm not going! Get it through your head, you cannot control what I do anymore."

Elena was expecting Damon to punch a wall or scream at her but what she wasn't expecting came flying at her. She'd never thought in a million years that Damon would do this, not her Damon. Elena fell to the ground, cupping her cheek in her hand and that was when she heard something dripping to the floor. Elena pulled her hand away and looked at it. It was blood, and she licked her lower lip, feeling a deep cut on her lower one.

She looked up and saw that Damon's hand was still raised and he was looking down at her with a blank stare. It was real, the worst fear Elena had of Damon happened. She shuffled away from him, letting out a terrified whimper as realisation struck her just as bad as he did.

Damon, _her_ Damon, had slapped her.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Please review<strong>****. **_**Sorry I took so long, i've been busy with school and personal stuff, I hope you liked it.**_


	9. My Medicine

"E-Elena, i'm sor-"

Elena held up a hand and cut him off, getting herself up off of the floor, her eyes looking at anything but him. She couldn't bear to look at him, the feeling of hatred burning a hole in her stomach at the thought of it. Elena could hear Damon's mumbles of apologies and she could see the look of dread in his face as she started to walk towards the door. Normally, this would make her feel back but at that moment, all Elena wanted to do was grab her knife from her dressing table, and stab him until he bled to death.

She turned her back to him, making sure to keep an eye on him from the mirror, and grabbed a few wet wipes from the pack before wiping the now dry blood from her chin. She could see the cut starting to bruise on her bottom lip, wondering if it was going to leave some sort of mark or scar. Now, from what she saw, Damon had sat down on her bed, eyes glancing from her to the floor. His face was scrunched up, like he still didn't believe he hit her. He hung his head in shame, resting his elbows on his knees, burying his face in his hands, fingers fisting his hair as he pulled at the black strands. He looked unstable, and it scared her.

"No, no, no, no, no,"

He continued to chant, pulling at his hair roughly, it was clear that he wanted her attention but he wasn't going to get it. But some part of her still wanted to wrap her arms around him and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. He didn't deserve it, he promised her that he would never raise his hand to her, never yell at her on purpose.

"Elena, please, look at me."

Her eyes stayed fixed on wiping her face, but she could hear the heels of Damon's shoes coming closer from behind her. Her hands shook and her head began to ache. Her fingers gripped the table, knuckles turning white as her anger began to boil. She knew what he was doing, and this time, it wasn't going to work. She also knew that her body would also fail her, Damon was very persuasive.

But her hate and disappoitment was growing with him, he'd crossed a line. Elena jumped when she felt hands rest on her shoulders and his body press up behind her. His thumbs massaged her and she felt his forehead rest against the back of her head, his breath blowing strands. She couldn't deny, it felt good, Damon always knew what to do to make her forget about the bad things.

But Damon was the person who caused the latest bad thing in her life, even though he promised that he would rather die than cause her any pain.

"Don't touch me."

Elena shrugged his hands off of her body, before and spun around, keeping her gazed fixed on the wall behind him. He towered over her, plucking up the courage to speak to her, his own shaking hand raising to grasp her chin in his fingers. Elena tried to move away but the dresser was behind her and Damon made sure to keep himself pressed against her.

"Elena, i'm sorry. I don't know how it happened, something came over me."

Damon's thumb ran over the fresh cut on her lip, then he looked at his ring, realizing that the sharp edge must have caused the wound. His heart sunk and he felt sick, wanting nothing more than to kiss it better, but knew that if he would even step an inch closer to her, she would either run or hit him back. He could still see the shock and hurt on her face, and he couldn't still believe that he did it. Damon's vision became unclear and he could feel the wetness on his cheeks. After wiping them away, Damon noticed that her cut had started bleeding again and he picked up the wipe and made a move to clean it up but she flinched away.

When he tried again, she pushed at his chest, "Stay away from me. There is no excuse for you to hit me. You cannot make it better by being nice and expecting me to allow you to touch me. You have no right."

Anger and hate were laced through her voice, making Damon feel even worse. She'd never spoken that way to him before and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He couldn't move, his feet were frozen to the floor, and inside, his body broke down. He knew that he couldn't stop the consequences after this. Damon was very powerful, above the low, but even he knew that he couldn't stop Elena's actions. She was right, there was no excuse for hitting a girl, he'd never struck a woman before and this made it even worse.

"You cannot expect everyone to follow your every command, the world doesn't work like that. Your world might, but you can't control outside of that world, Damon. I...I don't think i belong there anymore."

Damon opened his mouth, trying to think of something, anything to make her stop from doing this. He was about to yell downstairs to Rick, to tell him to lock every door but realized that she would find some way of leaving. She was right, he couldn't control everyone, not even her. This was why he wanted to go back to L.A, because he controlled everything there and even if she did leave him, she would have no choice but to come back because he would've blocked off all exits. It was better having her with him and hating him rather than her leaving him. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her again, it would kill him a second time round. The image of her with another man, getting married and having kids, made him want to end his life. It made him desperate, if he couldn't have her, no-one could.

Damon was unstable when it came to Elena. She had that power of him, she controlled his mind, his body and his heart, which was really unhealthy. He wanted her to have their kids, he wanted to marry her but Damon could feel her pulling away from him.

He wouldn't allow it.

"Yes you do! You belong with me, no, you belong to me. You can't do this, Elena! It isn't fair!"

Damon punched the wall nearest him, causing Elena to jump and scream. He started wrecking the room, shoving all the photos and things off of her dresser, kicking everything over before he stopped, frozen to the ground again, panting before he fell the floor. He began to sob into his hands, fresh, deep cuts were scattered around his skin, caused by glass perfume bottles.

"You're mine, Elena. I need you beside me, because if you aren't, i'm scared of what i might do."

Elena didn't know what to do. She did love Damon, but she could see that day by day he was becoming more and more unhinged. He was always scared that she might leave him again so he practically controlled her life, where she went and who she was friends with. She also knew what he was capable of when he didn't get what he want, and it wasn't a good idea to refuse Damon Salvatore. She was trapped. Elena let out a breath. She had to stay, or something bad might happen. That was what Damon was saying if you read between the lines.

She could hear him mumbling to himself, things she couldn't make out. Elena sunk to the floor in front of him, pulling Damon into her embrace. He buried his face in her neck, letting out a content moan at her touch. Her nails ran up and down his neck, and she kissed his forehead.

"Don't leave, 'Lena. Please, i need you."

Elena let out a sigh, pulling his head into her lap and he looked up, the once crazy eyes she was hiding in fear from, were now bright blue and full of love. So she shook her head and allowed him to kiss her cheek.

"No, i'm not."

Damon smiled at her before he snuggled into her lap, closing his eyes. For now, he was settled, but that was because she wasn't leaving.

"I love you."

Elena nodded at him, a tight smile on her lips before she muttered back to him.

"I know, me too."

**Please review!**


	10. Yin and Yang

"Jesus Christ..."

Elena's head tipped back against the pillow, lips parted as Damon's lips moved from her collarbone to her chest, tongue flickering against the gap of her breasts, over her heart, pausing there to listen to the beating. She could hear his small chuckle as her heart sped up, before he continued to kiss down to her navel, circling around and around, enough to drive her crazy. She knew that he was teasing her, and he was enjoying every minute of it of her torture. She tried to buck against him, to get any kind of friction against her but Damon pinned her hips down.

"Not yet, princess. Don't worry, i'll take care of you, i always do. Just be patient."

Elena let out a childish whine, glaring down at the black mass of hair, before tangling her fingers in it, running her fingers through the silky strands, she knew that he liked that. Her response was a contented sigh, before his tongue ran along the top of the waistband of her underwear. She let out a gasp when his teeth sunk into her hip and one of his hands let go so that his fingers could pull down her underwear. Elena bit her lip, excitement bubbling up inside of her and this soon turned to a loud scream when she felt Damon's tongue starting to work on her.

"Ohhhh..."

Elena pulled at Damon's hair, moving against his face, in time with his tongue. She could hear Damon moaning against her causing the vibrations flow through her body. The man knew her inside out, knew what she could take and what she enjoyed and Damon wasn't shy in using that against her. Her eyes closed as pleasure started to build up inside of her, and her body shook, and she bit into the pillow that she was gripping with her free hand. But the pillow was yanked away from Damon and he suddenly pulled away, crawling up her body just as she was about to climax. His hand cupped her cheek, thumb running along her almost faded cut, and she winced a little, he didn't seem to notice.

"No...i want to see you."

Before she could tell him off, Damon's mouth captured hers and she instantly responded, enjoying the taste of herself on his mouth and it turned her on even more. She reached down and pulled off his boxers before he grabbed her thighs and wrapped her legs around his hips, as she started to rub against him. Damon's eyes fluttered closed and his kisses started to become sloppy as her rubbing almost made him come then and there. They slowly broke the kiss and let out a mutual moan as he entered her, the heat almost made him weep.

He liked to watch her expressions as he made love to her, but mostly her eyes, he could see how much it affected her, that's why he never allowed her to close them. Elena dug her nails into his forearms, gasps escaping every time her lover thrust, causing the pleasure to build and build. Damon smirked, pecking her on the nose.

"That's my girl."

Damon could tell she was close, she was whispering and chanting pleas, her legs began to shake and her eyes widened, before she reached up and pulled their lips back together, chewing on his lower one as their eyes met. Elena's fingers began scratching at his back, and he knew that their would be bloody wounds that she would have to tend to later on. Their moans began to get louder and Elena held him close to her, making sure to keep his gaze on her, and that's what tipped them over the edge. After a few more thrusts, they both cried out in unison before he collapsed on top of her.

"Fuck."

Elena peppered kisses along Damon's jawline as he came back down to earth, his fingers tangling in her long hair that was sticking to her chest. He returned the kissing, gripping her chin in his fingers and planting a harsh kiss on her bruised mouth before rolling off of her, pulling her with him so that he could hug her body to him. Elena looked around the room, taking in all the smashed photo framed and the punch holes in the bedroom door. That's when it came back to her, she turned around in his arms, propping her chin on his bare chest.

"What were we arguing about?"

Damon laughed at this and shrugged, he really had no answer. They argue alot, and lately it's been ending up like this, Damon really had no problem with this ending though. He was still making up for hitting her only a few weeks before. He still felt sick about what he did and he was shocked at how far he would go to stop her from leaving him, it actually scared him.

"What'cha thinking about, Damon?"

Elena's voice broke through his thoughts and he smiled down at her. She was the only thing keeping him sane at the moment, and he knew that he was going to be fine as long as she was standing by him. Without her, Damon didn't know what he might do, he was scared about what he would do to himself or other people. He wanted her to marry him and have his children, not someone else's. He wanted to be able to look at his child and see his cheekbones and her eyes. He smiled at the thought.

"You, as always, princess."

Elena giggled and kissed his chest, before sitting up against the head bored, looking down at the Italian beside her. She could see a better change in Damon more recently, they would argue, but they always did, that was always a big part of their relationship. Today, their argument was about Stefan, the guy she dated briefly before Damon tracked her down. She was still texting him and Damon didn't approve of it, because he was a jealous person. Elena was pissed because Stefan was a good friend of hers and the argument began.

He threw her phone on the floor and smashed the photo frames, then punched their bedroom door. She tried to calm him down, she knew that their neighbors could hear them and would probably call the police. He refused and pushed her up against the door, and as always, they fell into bed. Elena realized then that their relationship wasn't normal. But that's what she loved about them, they were unique.

Just as they began to fall asleep and were settled, Elena's phone beeped, telling her that she had a new message. Damon's head snapped up, and she saw that his eyes had changed from happiness to panic, and before she could grab her phone, he jumped out of the bed and grabbed it off of the floor. Elena was partly glad because it wasn't broken but nervousness filled her stomach at the same time. Damon looked over at her before he opened the message and read it.

**From – Stefan **

**Received – 0:49**

**Message – You didn't reply to my earlier text, is everything OK? Please call or text, and tell me. - Stefan **

Anger ran through Damon's veins and he felt sick, then the jealousy came. He threw the phone at the wall above Elena's head, causing her to cry out as plastic flew around her from the impact. Damon paced the floor, running a hand through his hair as thoughts ran through his mind. He imagined Elena and Stefan talking about him, her telling him about what happened a few weeks ago, going to him for comfort. Damon chewed on his lip, and he couldn't handle it, she knew that Damon didn't want her to talk to that idiot. He then turned to Elena.

"What have you been telling him?"

Elena looked at him, throwing plastic out of the bed onto the wooden floor before turning back to him. She couldn't handle this much jealousy and paranoia.

"Nothing. I haven't talked to him for weeks, we just text now and then. He's a friend, Damon."

Damon chuckled and started mumbling again, something Elena had been noticing a lot more recently. He rubbed his hands together, trying to calm himself down, breathing slowly. Elena stood up, and got dressed, if they were going to get into another argument, she had to be ready to run just in case he got angrier.

"Then why is he asking is your OK, he wouldn't ask that if you haven't told him anything. He shouldn't be talking to you anyway, i told him to back off, and he hasn't done that. I'm this close to sending Ric, Matt and Mason down there. That'll shut him right up."

Damon's voice got louder and louder as he stepped closer to her, and Elena gasped, he promised her that he would never do that in this town because it wasn't his territory. She couldn't believe how far he would go to prove a point, to kill someone to prove that she belonged to him. Right now, his behavior was becoming threatening and Elena was starting to feel unsafe with him.

"Damon! Stop this, you cannot control who i talk to. I'm getting sick of this, sick of you."

Elena screamed at him, and Damon just started at her, his eyes were almost black with anger. He didn't say anything for a few moments, just stood still and stared at her. Elena's breathing sped up, scared of what he might do. Just as she was beginning to calm down, she saw Damon's fist coming at her face and just a few seconds before it landed on her cheek, she ducked to her knees, before running next to the door.. His fist landed on the wall where her head was, and it broke through it.

She watched as Damon pulled his fist out of the wall, it was bloody and bruised. She shook her head, and was ready to throw up, she couldn't believe that he would try and hit her again, because she told him not to control her. Damon turned around and faced her, his face now calm but still a hint of anger on his face. He was about to walk toward her but she held out a shaking hand, he looked at it and panic flashed on his face.

"Elena, baby, plea-"

"NO! Don't 'baby' me, you don't do that anymore. You just tried to punch me, not slap me, Damon, _punch_ me. Just because i told you not to try and control me, that is not normal."

Damon stayed silent, blood dripping to the floor because of the wounds on his fist. He couldn't believe himself that he just tried to hit his lover, his world. He couldn't remember why he tried to do it, and how. It shamed him, and he knew that she wasn't going to let him get away with this one, she was going to leave him.

"Elena, please, just stay and we'll talk."

He observed her face, and winced when she shook her head, tears flooding her eyes but she wiped them away, refusing to let them fall.

"No, i'm going to stay at Caroline's tonight and i'll be back sometime this week for my things."

Damon tried to grab her, to pull her close and kiss her but she shoved him away, looking at him with disgust. He wouldn't let her go, not without talking to her. She had to listen to him, to let him explain.

"No, Elena, please don't. No, no, no...this is all wrong!"

Elena grabbed her mobile off of the floor and grabbed her jacket, walking out of her bedroom leaving Damon there. Damon chocked, his body felt heavy, he collapsed against the wall when he heard the front door close and Elena's car sped off. He couldn't see properly, he couldn't hear anything after that. Tears blurred his vision but then anger took over.

"FUCK!"

Damon kicked the door shut and pushed over Elena's dressing table, glass falling to the floor, perfume filling the air. He punched the wall again, before grabbing everything he could get his hands on, ripping her favorite teddy apart before he fell to the floor, landing on the glass and curling into a ball. Damon cried himself to sleep, on the broken glass that mirrored his heart.

**Woah, that was longer than i expected. Anyway i hope that you enjoyed this and PLEASE review!**


	11. Unstable

_Please be home...please be home...please be home..._

Elena had been chanting those three words in her head for the past 10 minutes, on her drive to Caroline's house, tears still running down her cheeks. Her knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel, occasionally checking the rear-view mirror to make sure that Damon hadn't followed her, every time letting out a sigh of relief. She was too tired to deal with him at the moment, she still felt sick to her stomach from what he had tried to do. Her body still shook from the shock and fear that Damon had struck in her, the scene was still replaying in her mind, and each time it caused fresh tears to release.

_He promised that he wouldn't...never again._

Damon was alot of things but at the top of the list were, cocky, possessive, jealous and violent. But he never, not in all his life, hit a woman, he considered it beneath him. This was confusing to some people, considering he killed people for fun, but this was his number one rule. He would never force himself on a women or kill one, and from what Elena knew and from what he had told her, Damon had watched his father beat his mother over a number of years before she died. She was sure that had stayed with him, but now, Elena was sure that he had gone over the edge.

Damon was drunk with power, he thrived on it, and sometimes he was right to be, because Damon was very powerful. He had wanted that from a very young age, and he had no problem telling Elena all the gruesome stuff he had done over the years. Normal women would have run a mile, but for some reason Elena stayed, because she wanted in on it too. She wanted that same power, and Elena had began to realize that Damon had become obsessed with that, he wanted her to be the same as him. He wanted to drag her down in the darkness with him. Elena still wanted that, but she wanted to control her own life, not follow in Damon's footsteps.

His love for her began to overpower him, jealousy and possessiveness had gotten mixed with that and it started to scare Elena. She knew that Damon would lay down and die for her if she asked but he still went too far, he would beat any man who looked at her a way he didn't like. He never trusted her to go out by herself in case something happened to her, and wouldn't allow Elena to carry on with her life.

_I shouldn't have let him back in._

Elena made sure to lock her car, before she jogged up to Caroline's front door, knocking on it sharply. She wrapped her arms around her cold body, cursing herself for not grabbing a jacket as she waited for the dooe to answer. Elena jumped when the door opened, and worry took over Caroline's calm expression before she pulled her friend into the warm house. Elena threw her car keys onto the coffee table as she allowed the blonde to guide her over to the couch.

"Elena, what happened? What did he do now?"

Caroline grabbed the blanket that was draped over the couch and wrapped it around her shaking friend, sitting beside her and cuddling the brunette into her embrace. Elena let go, sobbing into Caroline's shoulder, her tears soaking her jumper as she struggled to get her words out. Caroline had to listen close to make out Elena's shaking words.

"D-Damon...fi-fight...tried to...hit me."

Caroline shook her head, cooing into Elena's hair as she rocked her friend back and forth, hand rubbing up and down her back in a comforting manner. She wanted Elena to get rid of him and to move on to someone nice, someone who would take care of her, and not try to drag her into something that would eventually get her killed. Elena hadn't told Caroline what Damon did, but from what she _had_ told her, Caroline was sure that it wasn't good. She wanted Elena to be with Stefan, the boy she had dated before Damon had come into town looking for her.

"Awww, Elena, i'm sorry. Does he know your here? Should i call the police?"

Elena's head snapped up, her make up smeared on her red cheeks, and she shook her head wildly. Even though she hated Damon at the moment, she didn't want the law involved, that would only make him angrier. They couldn't touch him though, but she was sure that it would get someone killed if she told her friend anything.

"No, i-i don't want them involved, i'll be f-fine. Yeah, he knows i'm here, but i don't think he'll come. He's too u-upset."

Caroline reluctantly nodded and hugged her friend tightly before she moved to the kitchen to make her some tea. She was sure that it would calm Elena down. Elena hugged the blanket closer to her, staring into the roaring fire that was in front of the couch, the flames settling her mind. She shook her head and laughed at herself, even at this moment, she still wanted Damon's arms around her, because that was the only place she felt safe. But then she reminded herself that he was the one who was causing her this pain and she knew that he wouldn't stop until he had her back.

Without her, Damon was _more_ mentally unstable than normal, and she was terrified what he might do to himself. But even when he was with her, it wasn't just him that she was concerned about, it was both of them. Together they were toxic, their love overruled any normal thinking or lifestyle. Without each other, they were miserable, and Damon was on rampages because she wouldn't come to him.

_**"Elena...it's Stefan, this isn't like you. I'm starting to get worried, please call me back."**_

Stefan let out a sigh and dropped his mobile on the couch, leaning back against the cushions and downed his drink. For the short time he had known Elena, he was sure that she wouldn't purposefully dodge his calls and texts without a good reason, and he was starting to get worried. She would always get in touch with him, but deep inside, he knew that it had something to do with her friend, Damon. There was something off about him, and it worried Stefan. Elena shouldn't be involved in that.

"Shit!"

Stefan jumped when his front door was kicked open, slamming against the wall behind it. He tried to run through the hallway to the back door that was connected to the kitchen, but two, large men were already coming that way. He noticed the outline of guns that were tucked into their jeans, and their eyes held a cold, deadly look that dared him to make a run for it. They grabbed each arm and held him, forcing him to face the front door. Stefan's heart was hammering against his ribcage as a dark figure made it's way toward him. The man wore a smirk, but his eyes held anger, and he was sure that it was directed to him. Stefan felt sick when he realized who it was, and his feet froze to the floor as he stopped in front of him.

"Damon? W-What are you doing here?"

Damon laughed, a cold cruel one, but it was laced with pain. He didn't reply, just raised his hand that held a long, sharp knife. The taller man held it proudly, like it was something that was precious to him, as if it was a child he was protective of. Stefan's eyes roamed the metal, taking in the two sharp points, the gold and silver shining in the moonlight. His eyes focused on the longest point, and noticed that something was engraved in it, like it was a present to someone. Stefan leaned closer, well as close as the men would allow him, squinting to read the small words. When he managed to read the words, Stefan let out a shocked gasp.

_**My Elena,**_

_**Happy birthday.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Damon**_

"Get a good read, now, did we?"

Stefan never got to reply, because a few seconds later, Damon plunged the knife into him, twisting it to the left for a full effect, he wanted to watch Stefan die. Stefan let out a strangled choke, falling to the floor when Damon told the men to drop him. His head hit the carpet beneath him, and Stefan could see Damon's smile above him as he kneeled down to his almost lifeless body. Tears escaped him, running down the side of his face, as he silently begged him to help. But Damon just smirked and shook his head, patting Stefan's cheek before he used his shirt to wipe off his knife, tucking it into the side of his trousers.

To his surprise, Damon was crying, and it wasn't because of what he had just done. He was cradling the knife in his hands, like he was talking to Stefan and the knife too. He was mumbling though, Stefan had to force himself to listen but only got the first sentance, he could feel himself start to lose focus.

"She's gone because of you, it wasn't meant to be this way, it's all wrong. All because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself. Now look at what you did,"

_**Please review!**_


	12. Back to LA?

**A/N **Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this one, i know it's a really quick twist in the plot but their relationship is like that. They can have the worst fight, but make up just as quick. Please be nice and review? :D

_**1 month later**_

_"Elena, baby, it's Damon. Before you get mad at her, i forced Caroline to give me your number after i went over there to check on you, you know how i get when i'm worried about you. She said you left, you should have told her where you were going. Please get back to me and tell me where you are or if your OK. But i would prefer if you would come home, baby. I fixed your room for you, it's back to normal. I'm sorry for what happened. I miss you and i love you,'Lena. I'm going crazy without you."_

"Damn him!"

Elena cried out in frustration and tossed her cheap mobile phone on the sheets next to her, leaning against the headboard of her temporary bed. She cuddled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them, closing her eyes to calm herself down. Elena knew that she should be mad at her friend, but deep inside she knew how threatening Damon could get when he's worried about her, or not getting what he wanted. It had been a month since she last saw her estranged boyfriend, and just like him, she was going crazy without Damon too. She was still mad at him, but at the same time, she missed the feel of him. Her mind was scolding her, telling her that if she went back, it would just be the same as before. He would try to control her, try to run her life. But her heart was calling for him, telling Elena that she needed to be taken care of, that she needed him just as much as Damon needed her.

_What is wrong with you?_

She'd been doing OK for the past month, luckily, Damon hadn't cut off her credit cards so she could afford to stay in the hotel and buy the things she needed to take care of herself. Elena knew that he wouldn't cut her off anyway, he would never be able to live with himself. But she was scared that he would be able to track her down and force her to come home, her heart told her to listen to the message, because his voice sounded so sweet and soft. Her mind was telling her that he was trying to manipulate her to come back, and nothing would ever change.

_But you miss him too._

Elena knew the real Damon, the one that would rip off someone's head for looking at her the wrong way, and no matter how much she tried to deny it, deep inside Elena loved how she held that power over him. Elena fell in love with that Damon, and she knew that it would settle his mind if he was back in L.A. Of all the years she had known the Italian, she knew that most of the decisions he made, the ones that benefited her, were the ones that he made. Damon would always make sure that she was happy, safe, and could do what she needed.

But, Elena also knew that she needed to take care of herself, not always rely on Damon. She needed to do that to keep herself sane, but when dating someone like Damon, who had money, who had power, she never needed to do that again. He insisted that Elena should never work, that she never needed to. Elena wanted to be equal, and knew that Damon would never settle to that decision.

_He just wants to take care of you, that's all he ever wanted, to make you happy. He's always made sure that you're happy, you were happy in L.A. _

Elena reached over and picked up her mobile, her fingers ghosting over the numbers, over Damon's number that she knew by heart. After spending almost ten minutes mentally fighting with herself, Elena quickly dialed Damon's number, chewing on her fingernail as it connected. Her stomach started to do flips, with fear and excitement. But that's what she always felt around Damon, that's what drew her to him. A smile appeared on her face when she remembered the words he said to her after they spent their first night together in bed.

_**"I don't know what i want, Damon."**_

_**"I do, baby. You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure, and even a little danger. If you stay with me, i can give you that for the rest of your life. It may not be perfect, i'll fuck up, that's what i do, but i will always be here for you."**_

"Hello?"

Elena's stomach settled when he heard his voice, it was full of hope, but also laced with pain. She suddenly felt guilty for going thirty days without checking in on him to let him know that she was safe. He sounded tired, like he hadn't slept in weeks, and she bit her lip to stop from crying.

"Damon...i-i got your message,"

She heard his sigh of relief and could almost see the smile on his face when she responded.

"Thank God, i've been worried about you,'Lena. Are you OK? Are you safe? I know you've been using your card, but i did what you asked and left you alone, i swear. I know that i shouldn't have called but i went over to check on you with Caroline, and got worried when she said she had no idea where you were. But i forced her to tell me your number, i know that i shouldn't have but i was really worried and i needed to hear your voice. That's all, i promise. I-I just missed you, that's all."

Elena couldn't help but giggle at his rambling, and she could picture him pacing back and forth the living room, trying to get himself off of the hook. Deep inside, Elena knew that she should be telling him to burn in hell, but somehow she couldn't, all she wanted was to touch him again. She hated that about herself.

"Damon, calm down. I'm fine, it's OK. I'm not mad, i miss you too, i liked hearing your voice."

Elena lay down on her bed, keeping her mobile attached to her ear as she and Damon spoke. They talked about what happened, and she almost sobbed when she heard his voice starting to break as he begged for her forgiveness. Elena told him that she could never forget what happened but was willing to work on their relationship. He started crying then, thanking her for saving him from himself, telling her that he didn't deserve her. She could see the disgust on Caroline's face when she would later find out, but she didn't understand, and the blonde didn't know Damon.

He only focused on Elena, and her alone, and for some reason, anyone else was a threat. A threat that needed to be removed, and he never stopped until he removed that person. Elena didn't understand it, but she never questioned it. Her heart fell when she remembered the month before, how scared she was, but right now, with the was Damon was, it was perfect. They were great, their relationship was perfect, It was L.A again, when they were happy.

When they were in L.A, no-one dared to interfere with their relationship, so they were happy and Damon was content. But in Mystic Falls, people did try to change them, and for Damon, that was unsettling, and it messed with their relationship.

"...do you want me to come and get you?"

Elena's smile fell and she began to chew on her lip. Elena knew what she needed to do, if she was going to have a proper relationship with this man, she had to take risks and try to come at this at a new angle. Elena let out a breath before and answered.

"I want to go home, Damon. You know, back t-"

Damon cut her off sharply, a happy tone in his voice.

"...back to L.A? I'm ready to come and pick you up if you want?"

Elena's smile appeared again, and she stood up and started to pack the new things she bought the last month. She could hear Damon shouting in the background, telling Mason to book some flights, and ordering Ric and Matt to pack her stuff quickly. He did all this before she responded.

"Yeah, i assume that you already know where i am already?"

Damon chuckled on the other end, and she could hear him slamming the front door behind him, and his heels on the pathway. His car was starting, and Elena could hear the wind of the streets, it was calming. His voice had dropped to a purr, but also smug.

"Of course i do. All we have to do is get to the airport, your stuff will already be there before we get to L.A. Nothing to worry about,'Lena. I promise, we'll be happier there, all you have to do is trust me."

"I know, I trust you, Damon. That's it, i'm packed and sorted, I'll meet you downstairs, OK?"

"Ok, i'll see you then. Bye."

Elena chuckled and returned the response before she hug up, shoving the mobile into her back pocket. She just hoped that she could forget all the bad things that had happened and put all of it behind her. Elena wanted to have a future with Damon, she wanted to be with him, because she loved him, but most of all, because he understood her. He knew her inside and out, and would willingly die for her.

Just as she was about to turn of the TV, something caught her eyes. On the screen was a picture of Stefan, her friend, and next to his name in big, black block letters was 'TEEN BODY FOUND'. Elena raised an eyebrow, and her head began to hurt. Reaching for the remote control, Elena sat on the edge of the bed and turned up the volume.

_"The search for local teen, Stefan Michaels is over, but the happy ending that the town wanted, sadly is not going to happen. Michaels was found buried in the woods, in a shallow grave. The Sherrif reported that he suffered from a deadly stabwound to the chest. There are no suspects at the moment.."_

"No!"

Elena turned off the TV, and threw the remote across the room, tears had escaped her eyes but she harshly rubbed them away. She knew it was Damon, he had the motive, but also, there was no-one who would ever want harm Stefan, he was nice to everyone. Elena quickly composed herself when she heard a car horn outside, telling her that Damon had arrived. Elena knew that if she didn't go, Damon would get worse but somehow, something inside of her wanted to go with him, no matter all the bad stuff he had did.

She was disgusted with herself. Elena let out a shaky breath and looked inside the mirror that was on the wall, making sure that nothing seemed off before she grabbed her case and checked out of the hotel.

Review please?


	13. This Maniac's In Love With You

**A/N **Thanks for all your great reviews, please keep them coming!

"Elena?"

Damon placed his large hands on Elena's shoulders, thumbs running back and forth her warm skin after they slipped under the material of her shirt. She didn't seem to hear him but her body relaxed against him, her gaze still set on the sundown in front of her. She was laying on one of the comfy seats, legs tucked under her, her long cardigan keeping her warm.

They'd been home for almost a week, and she had spent most of her free time out on the balcony, staring at the lovely view they had. It was unusual for her to be this quiet, and Damon couldn't hide it anymore, he was beginning to get worried. He leaned down so that he was close to her ear, raising a hand to brush some of her thick hair back.

"'Lena?"

Elena turned to him, giving him a slight smile, but there was something else in her eyes, he couldn't figure it out. Damon gave her a charming smile, kissing her forehead before he pulled up a chair to sit close to her, making sure to keep her attention on him. His hands cupped her legs in his grasp, settling them onto his lap, Elena couldn't help but chuckle. Elena rested her head against the cushion she brought out with her before she spoke.

"What's up?"

Damon raised his eyes to hers, fingers running up her leg, to her thigh before they moved down again. This simple touch sent tingles throughout her body, and Damon noticed, a childish look appearing on his face. His expression settled to a more serious one, but he still continued stroking her soft skin as he tried to word the sentence properly. When he couldn't figure out how to do that, Damon just blurted out what he was thinking.

"You've been quiet, it's worrying."

He heard her inhale sharply, before she composed herself, giving him a forced smile before shaking her head. She watched as he tilted his head, something he did when he was trying to figure her out, so she focused on staring at his fingers on her skin. But he had stopped, and that's when she felt them under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Elena..talk to me, please?"

Elena hung her head, hair falling over her face like a curtain, but he quickly brushed it away. His hand cupped her cheek, the other stroking her thigh in a comforting manner.

"I can't sort it...whatever it is, if you don't tell me."

The small, sane part of her at the back of her mind, wanted to scratch his eyes out, scar that beautiful face of his to punish him for killing Stefan. It wanted her to scream at him, run out of their apartment and leave forever. But her heart, was telling her to crawl into his lap and kiss him, she didn't know why, but every fiber of her being was screaming at her to do it. Elena knew that she wouldn't be able to live without him near her, no matter what he did, because she knew that he always had some sort of twisted 'good' intentions of doing what he did.

"I know...I know that you killed Stefan."

The hand on her thigh froze but the hand on her cheek stayed, continuing to caress the skin. Elena couldn't deny, it felt good, Damon always made her feel good. She slowly raised her head, eyes meeting Damon's. They were still bright blue and full of devotion, and he leaned toward her, planting a sweet kiss on her mouth before replying.

"He was after you, Elena. I gave him a firm warning and he didn't obey it, it was his own fault for not listening to me. You know that I don't tolerate people who are after you."

His voice was so soft, and he talked about killing Stefan like it was something on his shopping list, but she was used to him talking like this. This was nothing new to her and Damon had no control when it came to Elena. In Damon's mind, every man was a threat, every man was out to take her away from him, and he was Elena's protector. But then the sane part in her mind was screaming at her, telling her to run in the oppisite direction, Elena mentally shook her head as if to shake the thoughts away.

Elena let out a sigh of frustration, leaping out of her chair before storming into the living room, running a hand through her hair. Elena tried to think of a way to explain to Damon that what he did didn't sit well with her, she _knew_ Stefan, they were _friends_. He wasn't some random stranger who deserved it, even though in Damon's mind he did. She shared memories with Stefan, he gave her advice and helped her study. Tears began to form in her eyes, and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Elena..please don't cry, you don't know what it does to me."

Damon made a move to embrace her, his mouth coming down to meet hers, but she softly pushed him away, backing up a few steps.

"Damon, you shouldn't have done that. Stefan wasn't after me, he was a friend. Yes, we went out for short while, but it really didn't mean anything. You know that, but you still went and murdered him."

Elena choked on her words, roughly wiping her tears away, staring at Damon through glassy eyes. He looked hurt, but that was only because she was crying, she knew that he didn't care about Stefan. Damon didn't give a damn about what he did to him, in his head, he got rid of someone who was after his girlfriend. He didn't see Stefan as a person, he saw him as prey.

"I don't care, I knew what was going on in that fuckin' mind of his. Like you said, you dated him, even though it didn't mean anything to you, it did to him. You allowed him to touch you, to kiss you. He was dead the moment I met him!"

Damon let out a fierce growl when he pictured Stefan touching what belonged to him, it was a thought he couldn't bear. Elena stood there, her body shaking, one hand cupped around her mouth as she tried to control her sobbing. Damon was beyond pissed, a possessive feeling took over him, and he could feel his hands shaking with anger. He wanted to bring Stefan back to life and kill him over and over until Damon was satisfied that the boy knew who Elena belonged to.

"Fuck you!"

Elena a move for the bathroom, ready to lock herself in until she knew that she was strong enough to come out, but he was quicker than her. He grabbed her forearms and slammed her against the door, pressing her hard against it. Then all of a sudden, his eyes seemed to flash, the anger disappearing, replaced with desperation and sadness. He fell to his knees in front of her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her body against him. He buried his face into her stomach and began to sob.

Her anger melted away slowly, and she allowed herself to play with his hair comfortingly. She could never deny Damon, it didn't matter if he killed a thousand people, she would somehow be able to forget and move on.

"You can't leave me. Not again, i've been good, y'know? He had it coming, Elena, I promise you, he did. He wasn't good at listening, that's all. Please don't be mad at me, _please_, Elena."

Damon moaned against her, his tears soaking her shirt, and Elena's knees gave out. She fell next to him, and he pulled her against his body, smashing his mouth against her own. Elena purred, returning his kiss, crawling into his lap, and then locked her arms around his neck. His teeth sunk into her lower lip, demanding entry to what belonged to him, and Elena couldn't help but giggle against his mouth, their fight now forgotten.

Damon turned them so that she was beneath him on the tile floor, humming contently when she parted her legs for him to settle between them. He moved his lips from her lips, to print kisses along her cheek to her neck, sucking hard enough to leave bruises and hickies, to make sure that they were easily seen by other men. Elena's eyes rolled to the back of her head, her fingers tugging at Damon's hair, crushing their lips together again. Damon instantly gave her what she wanted, eager to please her in any way.

"I love you, Elena, forever. Only you, until the day I die. I promise."

He was her willing slave.

Please review!


	14. Not Good Enough?

**_A/N _This isn't really important, but did anyone else see the Damon and Elena webclip that has been released? The bath scene was really adorable, and i'm sitting on the edge of my seat for S5!**

**Flashback **

"_Damon, I really need to go and you need to get to work.**"**_

_Elena let out a low moan when Damon's grip tightened on her waist, turning her head to the side when he leaned forward to kiss her again. His lower lip jutted out in a child-like pout, and she couldn't help but let out a chuckle, rubbing her nose against his. A smile crawled onto his face, but he was still determined to keep her with him, work was never boring with his girl around, even though he hardly did any in the first place._

"_That what I have Ric and Mason for, 'Lena. I'm sure that your friends can sort a party without you for once, it's not rocket science."_

_Elena let out a loud gasp, just as she was about to protest, when he suddenly lifted her up onto his desk behind her, standing between her legs so that she couldn't escape. His eyes ran down her body, doing that 'eye thing' that she secretly loved, and let out a dark laugh, sending shivers down her spine. His long fingers gripped her thighs, hitching her legs up around his hips, before he attacked her lips again, tongue instantly forcing it's way between her lips and teeth._

"_Hmmpph!"_

_Elena let out a shocked yelp, but instantly recovered when their tongues met and began to fight for dominance. She bit his lower lip, lightly chewing, and he groaned softly. His hands moved from her thighs, grasping her waist, and pulling her along the desk, causing her to smash against his chest. Elena smiled against his lips, her fingers beginning to undo the buttons of his shirt, making sure to go as slow as she could, knowing that it would tease him._

_Even though that hadn't been together for a month, Damon was sure that this girl was the one for him. The one that he wanted to be with forever, to share his deepest secrets with, his fears and dreams. The girl that he wanted to give his last name to, to have his children. He wouldn't let this one go, and he was sure that she felt the same way about him. Damon knew that she loved him, despite the fact that she hadn't said it yet and he had. _

_She robbed him the power to think, to feel or think of anything but her, she didn't know the power she held over him. He couldn't get enough of her, she was like drugs to him, and he couldn't go without his fix. He was drowning in this girl, and didn't want to be saved._

"_Fuck, Elena..."_

_Elena giggled into his mouth, flickering her tongue against his lip as she pulled away for a moment, smirking when he tried to capture her mouth again. Her hands crept under his half-unbuttoned shirt and scratched up his chest, and her head snapped up when she heard a sharp intake of breath. His head fell onto her shoulder, panting into her ear. _

_Elena rubbed her cheek against his, her hand flattening over his heart, that was beating hard against her palm. She knew that from now on, it would only beat for her. Tightening her legs around him, she closed her eyes and rested against him before whispering softly._

"_I love you, Damon."_

_X_

"Elena, how could you? He hit you for God's sakes!"

Elena let out a tired sigh and ran a hand through her hair as she sat crossed legged on her bed, cradling the house phone between her shoulder and head. Caroline had been yelling at her through the phone for the last hour, calling Damon every curse name she could think of and it was starting to get on the brunette's nerves. But she kept quiet, knowing that her friend had a point, a reason to be mad at Damon.

"Care, you don't understand. I know what he did was wrong, but trust me, it was the best thing for us when we left Mystic Falls, it wasn't a good place for him."

This was the first time they had spoken since she left Mystic Falls, and she was feeling really guilty about not contacting her earlier but she and Damon had been working on their relationship. He wouldn't even be happy that she had contacted Caroline, he didn't want anyone else 'intruding' on their relationship. So Elena decided not to tell him, for his own sake, he would get upset and start to doubt how much he had been improving.

"Please, Elena, it would be best for you if you left him. He isn't good enough for you, he's _nothing_ but a violent thug!"

Elena's eyes widened at this and she felt the urge to jump down the phone and smack her friend, which was a first for her. She had never thought of hurting her best friend, and she almost felt sick at the thought, but the anger over took her.

"That's enough! Caroline, I know your worried for me, and I appreciate that, but you don't have to be. He's settled when it's only the two of us, I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure. It's not your life, it's mine, and I choose who I want to be with. I chose Damon, and I love him. If you cannot respect that, I don't think that I can be your friend any longer."

Without waiting for a response, Elena hung up and tossed the phone onto the bedside table

next to her. Her head fell into her hands and she felt really bad for shouting at Caroline, but she needed to defend Damon for once, he always took care of her. For the last few months, he had been doing really well, and she was proud of him.

"Elena, princess, i'm home!"

Elena jumped at the sound of the front door opening and shutting, smiling to herself when she heard him singing to himself. The sound of heels got closer to the bedroom, and she sat up against leaning against their pillows as she waited.

"You wouldn't believe the day I've had! Matt started crying like a baby when he slipped on some blood, and wrecked his new jacket. Who the hell wears suede to a place where we work anyway?"

Elena couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her when Damon scrunched up his face as he replayed the memory in his head. He was adorable, even when he was talking about his 'job'. He moved to the bathroom to change out of his suit wash the day off of him, coming out a few minutes later before moving onto the bed. Elena opened her arms, and waited for Damon to crawl into him, like she did every night. He needed to wind down from the day, and she was the only person who could do that.

"I missed you, princess."

Damon yawned, laying his head on her chest when she lay down, and pulled the covers onto their bodies. Elena moaned in contentment as his fingers ran up and down her bare legs, getting rid of all the negative feelings that she had been holding against Caroline. Her fingers ran through his dark hair, caressing the silky strands as he settled down, kissing every inch of skin she could find in the darkness. In that moment, everything was simple, like it always was when they were alone.

No-one would ever understand.

"I missed you, too."


	15. All Falls Down

**One Month Later**

"G'morning, Miss Gilbert."

Elena smiled at Ric as she stepped out the elevator, giggling at the small bow the older man gave. She returned his 'good morning', wrapping him up in a bear hug before walking away and making her way toward Damon's office, which was at the top at the staircase. She had become quite close to Ric, in an uncle and niece type of way. He had given her advice on her relationship with Damon, and stopped her from leaving him on a number of occasions.

On her way she briefly chatted to some of his workers that she had become familiar with, some of them had always wondered why a women like Elena, who was sweet, kind and gentle would want with an aggressive man like Damon. But they kept their mouths shut, they did want to keep their lives.

"...well it was great seeing you again."

Elena gave one last smile to the girl she was talking to before stepping up the rest of the stairs, her heels clicking on the fine wood as she reached the last step. The brunette turned left, walking toward her lover's office, knocking on the door softly and stood quietly as she waited for an answer.

"Come in!"

Turning the door handle, Elena stepped into the large room, shutting it behind her before moving toward Damon's desk. His head snapped up, his icy cold glare quickly turning into a warm, loving look once he noticed who was standing there. He smiled softly at her before pushing his work out of his way, index finger beckoning the brunette to come to him in a playful manner. Elena returned the smile, letting out a squeal when his arms suddenly shot out and pulled her into his lap.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She settled comfortably in his lap, enjoying the feel of his arms around her,"I got into another argument with Caroline on the phone earlier."

Her happy expression turned into a sad one after she answered Damon's question, snuggling deeper into his embrace. She had finally began talking to her blonde friend again after a week of not speaking, and just as they were about to get into their usual flow, Caroline had began speaking about Damon again, even after agreeing not to. Caroline had wanted to get her point across, again not thinking about hurting her friend. This had began another argument, worse than the last and Elena had hung up.

She knew that Damon wasn't perfect, far from it, and she also knew that he made mistakes. But he did love her, and she loved him, that's all the mattered to Elena. She didn't care what anyone else thought, she did appreciate her friend's worries, but she refused to allow people to try and control their relationship. That's what had almost wrecked it a few months earlier, and she wasn't willing to allow that ever again.

"I'm sorry,'Lena. But if she's going to continue to upset you, maybe you should just let her go for good, you don't need someone like that in your life."

Damon kissed her temple, rubbing her back soothingly. He really hated Caroline with a passion, and if Elena asked him to, he would happy finish the blonde's miserable life without a second thought. Anyone who upset his lover had no right to live in Damon's eyes. But she didn't want that, so all he could do was comfort her, and give her moral support, he knew that she loved her friend, if he liked it or not.

"Maybe, but we've been together since day one, and we've never fought like this. I don't know what to do about her."

"_He's not stable Elena. He hit you, for God sakes! When are you going to wake up and realize that he could do it again? I should really get my mother involved as soon as I saw that bruise on your face!"_

Elena let out a sigh of frustration, playing with Damon's free hand that was laying in her lap. She didn't want Liz Forbes involved, she would take it personally since she had known Elena from birth. She would take the claim seriously, it was worrying. Her fingers twirled his ring around his finger as she tried to think of a solution to her problem, silently wishing that Damon would come up with something, he always knew what to do.

"You made the first move, you're the one who called her. So wait it out, let her come to you. If you call her again, that's telling her that you were in the wrong. You're not, so let her stew for a while before she gives up then calls you. She would be more stupid than I thought if she's dumb enough to lose you."

Elena was quiet for a moment, processing the idea before she eventually nodded. She kissed him on the cheek, smiling at him before settling back in his arms. She knew that Damon would say the right thing, he always did when she was worried. Now, she felt relaxed and was glad that she had come over to his office, because she had been anxious all day about losing her friendship.

"Feel better?"

Elena only wished that Caroline could see this side of Damon. The blonde had only seen the angry, vengeful and fearful side of the mafia leader. Elena had only told Caroline the bad stuff, which had portrayed Damon in only a bad light. The brunette had tried to make her friend see the good side, which Caroline had refused to accept. She chose to focus on the bad side of Damon. The bad side to Damon came out when he was at work, when he was doing his job.

He still did his job, he still did kill people but Elena had refused to be apart of that, much to Damon's dismay. He still wanted her to be apart of that, but had kept quiet about it, it was still early days, and he knew that she would still leave if he brought it up, if he tried to push her into something she didn't want again. Damon would have to wait.

"Good, don't let her get to you, baby. Nothing is worth worrying your pretty head about. That's why i'm here, it's my job to worry, not yours."

Elena hummed into his shoulder, running her thumb across the top of his hand soothingly, snuggling into his chest as he whispered to her. He kissed her forehead, trailing butterfly kisses down to her cheek then across her jawline before stopping at her mouth. Their eyes met, his gaze travelling from her eyes to her mouth again then he closed the gap between them.

"Never leave me, princess."

Their lips met in a loving, tender dance, tongues seeking each other out before it soon turned into a passionate battle for control. Elena turned around in his lap, straddling him now as her hands crept up his chest and tangled around his neck.

Soft moans filled the room as the lovers continued to kiss, the rest of the world seemed to fall away, leaving the two in a happy bubble. Their eyes shut as Damon's fingers played with the button of her jeans, teasing her by nipping at her bottom lip. Elena mewled against his lips, biting at him when he refused to give in. He chuckled, silencing her with another kiss, popping the button between his thumb and index finger, pulling away from her mouth to nuzzle her neck.

"Impatient are we?"

But just as he lowed her zip, there was a loud, sharp knock on the door. Damon growled angrily, glaring at the door as Elena fixed her jeans, hushing him. He slowly calmed down, making sure that they were both presentable. Elena sat on his desk, fussing over the mess he left it in as Damon responded to the rude interruption, putting on his best poker face.

"Come in!"

Elena jumped, rolling her eyes at the tone of his voice, as his young assistant, Danny, entered the room. She smiled warmly at the boy as she sorted out Damon's desk which he happily returned, but this smile soon disappeared when his eyes landed on his boss.

"Did you want something?"

Damon smirked when Danny's hands shook, the paper in his hands almost falling to the floor as he walked over toward his desk. Elena took the papers and passed them to Damon, her eyes telling her lover to go easy on the young boy. Damon reluctantly nodded, accepting the papers from her as he turned towards Danny, asking him again, only this time his voice was softer.

"Ermm, there was a phone call for you. I was going to pass it over to your line, but I didn't want to interrupt your time with Miss Gilbert, sir, I know you don't like that."

Elena gave Danny another smile, but it also had some embarrassment in it, before urging him to continue.

"The phone call was from Mystic Falls, the town you recently came back from. It was from a Liz Forbes, she said that Caroline Forbes gave her your number."

Elena's eyes widened and she dropped the pens she was sorting out. Damon also had a shocked look on his face at the mention of Caroline's name. Elena ran a hand over her face as Damon asked Danny a question. He pulled Elena back into his lap, not caring who saw, he was worried about her again. She didn't need this stress, that's why he brought her back home.

"Why would she call me?"

Elena let out a sigh, biting her lip, worried again as she got comfortable in his lap. Damon placed his hand on her leg, rubbing it softly as he tried to get his girl to relax. Elena closed her eyes, breathing softly as she waited for Danny's answer, cursing Caroline's life for the first time ever.

"She got a call from Caroline, her daughter. She wants to meet you because Caroline has expressed some concern for Elena's safety. There was a mention of domestic violence and someone called Stefan."

Elena's eyes snapped open.

_What the fuck?_

**A/N I'm sorry if the story has become boring or not creative lately, but I hope that this chapter spices things up a little. **


	16. Our Love Is Written In Blood

**_Thank you all for the amazing reviews, they mean a lot to me. I hope that you all continue to enjoy the story, and please keep the reviews coming._**

****That Night – 23:09pm****

"I can't believe her! She's supposed to be my friend, Damon, she had no damn right to do that. What are we going to do?"

Elena tossed the towel she was using into the nearest hamper and put the toothbrush back next to Damon's before turning off the bathroom light and making her way into the bedroom. Opening one of the large drawers that held her clothes, she fished out a simple pair of pajama shorts along with a black tank top and began putting them on. After finishing, she grabbed her hairbrush and began running it through her long locks just as Damon joined her in the room, shaking his head as he listened to her talk.

Wrapping his arms around her slim waist, he pulled her against him, making her drop her arms to her sides. He kissed her shoulder before burying his face in her neck, whispering into her ear.

"There's no need to worry, sweets, they can't do anything to touch us. I've been tried for things worse than topping off a high school jock."

Elena froze in his arms, knowing that he was telling the truth, he had done a lot of things that were a million times worse than killing Stefan. She was still uncomfortable talking about what happened with the blonde. Damon felt the sudden change in the mood and tightened his hold on her before speaking.

"All we need to do is lay low for a while, Mason will get in contact with one of the people that we have on the inside that works along with Forbes and everything will go back to normal and as for the domestic violence, well, all they need to do is look at us to know that Caroline is talking shit, we're past that."

Relaxing against him, Elena processed the words before nodding in agreement, she knew that Damon would sort everything out. He had people who worked in the police force that would stop Liz Forbes from coming near them. She was still pissed off at her estranged friend that was determined to stir trouble between them. Elena wanted her punished, she wanted Caroline to keep her mouth shut.

Damon narrowed his eyes, he didn't know why Elena was being so quiet all of a sudden. He spun her around in his arms and observed the bothered look on her face, she looked upset and angry at the same time, and he was worried that he was the cause of that. Raising his hands, he cupped her cheeks, pecked her on the lips but just as he was about to deepen the kiss, she ripped her mouth away.

"What's wrong, princess? I told you that Liz can't do anyth-"

He was cut off when Elena harshly pushed him away from her, making him slam into the wall across from them. Then she started to pace the room, her fists clenching, nails digging into the palm of her hands. Damon watched, eyes widening, he had never seen her so angry. All he wanted to do was tear apart the reason of her being so mad, because he was now sure that it wasn't his fault because if it was she would be yelling at him.

"Elena, baby, tell me. If you don't, I can't sort it."

Her head snapped around toward him, and he could see a darkness in her eyes, and it reminded him of the Elena that he used to know. An electrical feeling spread in his stomach to his heart, and he began to pant. He loved all sides of his Elena, especially this one because she would do anything to protect their love. She moved toward him and grabbed his hands with her own, placing them over her heart.

"Tell me you love me, Damon."

A smile spread over his face as he said the words that he never got tired of saying,"I love you, Elena...more than anything."

She returned his smile and ran her hands up his arms before locking them around his neck. Pressing up against her lover, her long fingers tangled in his black hair as she rested her forehead against his. He continued to whisper to her, telling her how much he adored her and how much he wanted her. She knew that he would never lie to her, never defy her and that this man would do anything for her.

Damon kissed her quickly, his hands settling on her hips as they swayed back and forth slowly as if they were dancing. Damon's lips traveled over her skin, along her jawline and across her cheek before they met hers in a rough kiss. Elena eagerly returned the kiss, a weird feeling flowing through her body. She felt like she had two personalities, at that moment she wanted to hurt Caroline for threatening her happiness which something that only a few weeks earlier would have sickened her.

"What do you want me to do?"

Elena opened her eyes and stared into Damon's blue orbs. They were wide and he looked like a young boy willing to please his mother. Elena ran her fingers through his hair as she thought of what she wanted to say. He was prepared to go to great lengths to keep them together, but she knew that he wouldn't harm a hair on Caroline's head until she told him to.

"Kill her. I want you to kill her, Damon."

Elena let out a shocked gasp when she was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders and shoved against the wall behind them, books from the shelf beside her head falling to the floor because of the force. Damon gripped her chin in his fingers and tilted up her head, telling her to look at him. His finger tips ran down her cheek and across her lower lip, a dazed look in his eyes. He was more than happy to get rid of Caroline because she was causing his girl pain, but he needed to hear her say it first, to make it real.

"Kill who, baby? Who do you want gone? Say the name and it's done."

Elena's eyes flashed and she pushed his touch away before her own hands raised, staying in the air for a moment before he soon found her fingers wrapped around his throat. But she wasn't squeezing him to death, instead she hauled him close to her and pulled his head down, capturing his lips in a fierce kiss.

For them both, it was as if the kiss was a sign to seal the deal between them. Her hands left his throat and settled on his strong forearms, fingers creating invisible patterns on his shirt. Elena's lips moved from his own and she leaned closer to him, nuzzling his neck. Damon's head tipped back as he blew air into his ear, moaning at the feel of him.

"Kill _Caroline_. Kill her, Damon. Kill her for me?"

Damon groaned at the passion in her voice and he nodded,"Consider it done, baby. Anything for you, Elena."

_I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and please remember to review. :-)_


	17. Torn Between Two

**A/N **Thank you for all your amazing reviews, i love receiving them, and i hope that you continue to read and enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Weeks Later - Mystic Falls<strong>

"Here we are again...welcome back to hell!"

Damon let out a long sigh as he pulled up in front of Jenna's old house, glaring at the front door like It was the gates to the place below him. He took off his sunglasses and tossed them in the back seat where Matt and Mason were sitting, both of them not happy to be back in the small town. Turning around to his main, he threw the door keys into Matt's hand. He glanced over at Elena, who was snoring lightly, and brushed away a loose strand of her dark hair before he whispered to them.

"Jenna's gone away for a few weeks, so you two have a choice of her or Jeremy's room, he's gone with that Lockwood kid, you won't have to share like last time. Now, take out bags into the house and go searching for barbie, you have the picture I gave you?"

The men nodded, sharing a relived look at the mention of not sharing a bedroom again. They quietly exited the car, not wanting to wake up Elena who was sleeping soundly in the front seat. They opened the car boot and carefully took out four large suitcases, noticing that three of them belonged to Elena, and began making their way up to the house. Damon leaned against the seat and watched his girl sleep for a few moments.

He was glad that Elena finally wanted rid of the annoying blonde, and he was willing to do it for her. In his mind, Caroline was trying to get in between them, she was trying to get into Elena's head to poison her against him. Today was a dream come true to Damon, he was getting rid of the person who was planting seeds of doubt in Elena's mind. It also showed him how much Elena loved him, that she was accepting him for who he was and maybe, she was ready to take her place next to him in his business empire again.

_Barbie has no idea what is coming..._

Grinning, Damon leaned over to Elena and pressed a kiss to her forehead, slowly waking her up. Brown eyes fluttered open before meeting Damon's baby blue ones, a slow smile spreading onto her face when she saw him. They smiled at each other once Elena realized where they were. Sitting up, Elena leaned against the seat before reaching up and cupping Damon's face in her hand. She pulled him close to her and pecked him on the mouth, fingers stroking his cheek lovingly.

"I've got an old friend here to show you, baby."

Damon smiled at the confused look on her face before leaning back and turning around. He reached into inside jacket pocket and pulled out Elena's _Gil Hibben Jackal Knife_, he had got is specially clean after he killed Stefan with it, he had made sure that there were no traces of blood. Spinning it around in his fingers, Damon watched as a slow smile spread onto his girl's face before he passed it over to her.

"It's gonna claim another victim tonight, Elena."

Damon flashed a charming at her before getting out the car, motioning for her to follow him. Elena sat in the car for a few moments, a bothered look on her face before settling the knife inside her jacket before getting out the car herself, trailing behind Damon has she followed him into the house, shutting the door behind her. Thanking Matt and Mason for putting their bags in the bedroom, she made her way up the stairs.

Sighing, she entered her old bedroom, closing the door firmly shut behind her as she began unpacking her two large suitcases. Moving between her clothes drawers, a picture of Caroline and her when they were in their early teens stuck to the edge of her large mirror. Dropping the shirt she was carrying, she sat down on the love seat in front of her dresser and picked up the picture. She and Caroline were standing on a wall a few meters from the ocean, pulling funny faces as they giggled, doing the most ridiculous poses. Turning the picture over, she read her mother's neat handwriting on the back.

_Caroline and__Elena – Beach 2004_

Swallowing thickly, Elena fought hard against the tears that were threatening so spill, trying to keep a fierce grip on her anger. For the last few weeks, she had let 'Dark Elena' take over, allowed herself to be controlled by revenge that she hadn't thought about what she had asked Damon to do.

Biting her lip to stifle the tears, she composed herself and placed the picture in one of her drawers so that Damon wouldn't be able to find it. She knew that he was exited to have the old Elena back. Even though he loved her unconditionally, he wanted to bring out the darkness, he wanted the Elena who would go to great lengths to protect their relationship, just like he did.

"Elena, baby, you OK?"

Wiping her tears away quickly, Elena jumped up and resumed packing as she heard Damon's feet running upstairs, placing her clothes into the empty drawers as her bedroom door opened. Damon's eyes observed her facial expression as she stepped back and forth, folding her clothes neatly. He walked up behind her and locked his strong arms around her waist, pulling her into his chest, kissing the side of her neck.

"Everything OK? You ran up here pretty quick."

Smiling widely, Elena turned to her lover and wrapped her arms around his neck, planting a hard kiss on his mouth before returning to her task,"I'm a neat freak, y'know that. If I didn't do this, no-one would."

Jumping on the bed, Damon lay back against the cushions and watched her silently as she finished, tossing the suitcases back into a corner. Then she spun around to the brunette, smirking at him as she crawled onto the bed, moving so that she was straddling him. Smiling up at her, he captured her lips with his own. Grinning into the kiss, Elena playfully tugged at his lower lip before plunging her tongue into his mouth, moaning at how passionate he was. A few moments later, he pulled away, chuckling at the pout she gave.

"I've got a present for you, kitten."

Damon picked her up, enjoying the squeak she gave as he stood up. Jumping down out of his embrace, she allowed him to take her hand and lead her out of the bedroom and down the stairs,"What is it, Damon?"

He tapped his nose as they reached the end of the stairs, a please smile on his face as she waited in anticipation. But as soon as they made the last step, he stopped and turned around to her. Suddenly, she was pinned to the stair case wall, his lips on hers and she couldn't help but kiss him back, enjoying the savageness of the kiss, the harshness but most of all, the love.

"I love you, Elena. Till the day i die, I will fight for you."

Elena's hands flattened on his chest as she returned his kiss fiercely, winding them around his neck. He kissed her like it was his last second on earth. Then, too soon, his lips were ripped away, and his hand was clasping hers again. He pecked her nose before speaking.

"C'mon, present time, princess."

Giggling, still dazed from the kiss, Elena followed behind Damon as he pulled her into the kitchen. Once there, he stepped aside so that she could see what Matt and Mason were guarding, and he flicked his wrist, silently ordering them to move. Elena's eyes soon widened in shock, because before her, Caroline was tied to a chair and had duct tape across her mouth. She was struggling against the holds, eyes bloodshot because of her tears as she tried to scream.

Damon stopped behind her, his hands settling on her hips as he laughed at the tortured blonde,"You wanted her...I got her, just like you asked, sweetness."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, thanks for reading!<strong>


	18. The Animal In Me

"_So you've never felt the attraction that comes when someone, who is capable of doing terrible things for some reason, cares only about you?"_

_- Klaus Mikaelson_

* * *

><p>"Elena? Aren't you happy?"<p>

Damon clicked his fingers and pointed to the front door, silently ordering his men to leave the kitchen, which they did without a second thought. As they left the house, Damon let his hands drop from Elena's hips and he strolled over to Caroline, who's blue eyes were wide and filled with tears as she watched him with a terrified look. He stepped behind the blonde, hands resting on the wooden chair as he looked over at Elena, who was frozen to the ground.

"Are you mad at me, Elena? Did I do something wrong?" He asked, swallowing, scared of her reaction,"I thought this was what you wanted?"

Damon pulled out a gun from his jeans and held it at Caroline's head, who let out a loud scream, even though it, was again, muffled by the tape. He looked desperate as he told the blonde to shut up.

"Elena, are you mad at me?"

Elena's head snapped up and she met his gaze, noticing that he had a look of fear, something that only she could cause. Not wanting him to lash out, she shook her head, hushing him as she moved over to him. Trying to come up with something to save her friend's life, she cupped his face in her hands, forcing him to look down at her.

"No, no, i'm not mad at you,"She started, trying to calm him down,"I just think that we should properly think this through, it's a little risky, don't you think?"

He narrowed his eyes, and she could tell that he was trying to figure out if she was having second thoughts. She could practically see the wheels turning his head as he thought, he wasn't stupid. She knew how much he hated Caroline, even thought this was the first time he'd ever met her, he saw the blonde as a potential threat.

"I-I did want you wanted...why are you trying to save her, Elena? She's poison, she's getting into your head and turning you against me! She's taking you away, that bitch is wrecking everything we have!"

Elena could hear the hurt in his voice, but most of all, she could hear how scared he was and it felt like a knife in her gut,"I'm not trying to save her, i'm trying to save you, Damon."

She knew that if they killed Caroline, which was something she couldn't bear, Elena also knew that she would lose Damon. The town would immediately start looking for him, and the murder of the Sheriff's daughter was something that they wouldn't let go, no matter how much people Damon knew. Stealing a glance at her best friend, who's life was hanging by a thread, Elena searched her brain for something to stop this.

"Who would take care of me if you went to prison? What would I do without you, Damon, what would happen to me?"

She ran her hand, from his cheek, along his shoulder and arm then grabbed the hand that held the gun to Caroline's temple. His hand was shaking, and Elena could tell that she was getting to him. She couldn't lose two people she loved so much, because even though he was ready to kill her best friend, she still adored him more than life. But, deep down, she understood how wrong this was, she wasn't going to let him murder her best friend.

"Are you ready to throw away your life, are you willing to throw me away, for _her_?"

While whispering to him, Elena grabbed the gun and tossed it away before leaning closer to him, pressing the hand on his chest, over his heart that she knew only beat for her. She tangled her other hand, with her fingers, in his dark hair and pulled him down, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"Who would make love to me every night if you're behind bars? Who would make me smile the way you do?"

Damon's eyes closed, his forehead fell against hers, and his breathing started to calm as her voice broke through the wall that he was hiding behind.

"Who would tell me that they love me before I went to sleep? Who would chase all the bad dreams away? Who would protect me from all the bad in the world, Damon? If not you, then who?"

They began rocking against each other, as if they had entered a different world that only contained them. Caroline, still sobbing, began to pray that her estranged friend would get through to him. She had no idea how deep their 'bond' went, and all she wanted was to get as far from them as possible. She could hear whispering, but she couldn't understand what Elena was saying, and she didn't care, as long as she got to live.

Damon's fingers closed around Elena's wrists and his lower lip began to wobble,"I-I don't want you to leave me...all I want is you. I would gladly die a thousand deaths if it meant that you would love me the way I love you...all for you. You take all the bad that is in me, and make it good. I'm nothing without you."

Elena, who had allowed the tears to drop, shook her head wildly,"You're not bad, even though the things you do are bad, there is good in you. I know that you love me, i see it in your eyes. I need you as much as you need me. You're not a bad person, I can see that, but...look at me, Damon,"

She grasped his chin and made him look into her eyes,"I love you, flaws and all. I love each part of of you, that's why I need you to let her go."

His eyes widened and Elena could see the panic in his eyes, she could see the walls coming back up. Holding onto him tighter, she kept his eyes focused on her, knowing that she was the only thing standing in between him and Caroline's death. Leading him further into the kitchen, further away from Caroline, she made sure that his back was to the blonde.

"Listen to me, Damon. I'm not going to leave you, you have nothing to prove. I need you to let her go because I don't want to lose you. I don't want to visit you in prison, because if you hurt her, that's where you'll go, you have no power in this town. Please listen, i'm trying to save you, not her."

Elena cupped the back of his head and guided his lips to her own, putting all of her emotions behind the kiss she planted on his mouth. She could feel his fear, his desperation to keep her by his side, the panic of losing her all over again. She heard his whimper when her lips left his.

"If you love me like you say you do, let her go. If you kill her, you're throwing everything we have away, because if you do, you will lose me."

Her eyes pleaded with him, begging him not to pick the wrong choice. She felt him stepping away, and turn around. He walked over to Caroline, stopping in front of her, his eyes dark with hate as soon as they landed on her. She hung her head, blonde curls falling in front of her face as she shook with fear. He reached out and ripped the tape off of her mouth before kneeling down in front of her.

She began to mumble,"Please, don't hurt me, please..."

Damon clicked his fingers again and Matt and Mason came running into the room, ready for their orders again. Elena could tell that they were wanting Damon to demand they kill Caroline, and she prayed that they were wrong. He lifted his head and looked over at Elena, his eyes softening when their eyes met.

"Take her home, don't hurt her, but make sure that she says nothing to her mother," Eyes still on Elena, he emphasised the next sentence,"I mean it, _don't_ harm her at all."

Reluctantly, the men gently untied Caroline and took her out of the house, making sure not to be seen. As they led her outside, the blonde mouthed a thank you to Elena, who only nodded in return, attention focused on Damon. Relieved that her best friend was safe, Elena made her way over to him. He was now sitting on the chair that Caroline had been tied to, and Elena sat in his lap before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

He wrapped an arm around her waist, and kissed her cheek,"All for you."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you all like it, please review!<strong>


	19. Humanity

_"If you're going to be bad, be bad with a purpose or else you're not worth forgiving.__"_

_**- **_**Damon Salvatore**

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later – L.A<strong>

"You look comfy."

Elena looked up from the book she was reading just as Damon shut the bedroom door behind him, taking off his suit jacket before throwing it onto the love seat in the corner of the room. Sitting down on the seat, he groaned as he bent down and untied his shoes, yawning as he started the task. Tilting her head, Elena observed him, focused on the dark rings under his eyes.

"Bad day?"

Kicking off his shoes and standing up, he began to undress to his boxers,"The same...Matt was off because his grandmother died and left us with some of his 'loose ends'."He crawled onto the bed, a soft smile working it's way onto his face when she tossed the book onto the bedside table and opened her arms to him.

Patting the covers, she gestured for him to come closer, "C'mere."

Laying back against her pillows, she spread her legs so that he could settle in between them, head resting on her abdomen. He looked up at her, the ends of her long hair tickling his cheek as her long fingers ran up and down his cheek soothingly. Tucking her hair behind her ear, Elena smiled down at him when she noticed that his eyes had closed. She caressed his cheek, knowing how much he was stressed at the moment, she had also noticed that he'd been tossing and turning the past few days, only getting a few hours sleep per night.

She knew that he was still recovering from the Caroline ordeal, and they hadn't talked about it, which was worrying Elena because he'd always been vocal about what he wasn't happy about. She also hadn't spoken to her blonde friend since she was escorted from the house, she wanted to give Caroline space. Her eyes trailed over the tired look on his face, but at the same time his eyes were narrowed, as if something was bothering him and the brunette was sure she knew what it was.

"You're restless, something bothering you?" She asked after a few minutes of silence, combing her fingers through his dark hair.

Damon's eyes snapped open and he stared up at her, the calmness in his eyes gone and it was replaced with a stormy look which told her that she was right. He'd been distant for the past few days, not the Damon she was used to. He stayed in his office most of the day, and kept continuous tabs on her, as if he was scared that she was going to run away. But he wouldn't talk to her, he wouldn't share his feelings with her, which was unusual for him. Since the day they had reunited, he'd always make sure to tell her what was going on in his mind.

Leaning down, she kissed him on the forehead,"You can tell me, y'know. I'm not going to judge you."

Not wanting to push him, she sat in silence for the next few minutes, smiling slightly when the bothered look on his face began to disappear. Then his hand reached up and grabbed the hand that was resting on his shoulder, stopping her fingers that was playing with his hair, and held it to his chest. Their eyes connected and he had a serious look on her face, and Elena knew that he wanted her to listen.

He sat up and turned around, facing her,"I'm gonna ask you something and I want you to answer me truthfully...OK?"

Elena nodded, a worried feeling beginning to bubble in her stomach as she stared at him, chewing on her lower lip as she waited for him to carry on. His grip on her hand tightened, keeping it over his heart as he swallowed, tears forming in his eyes as he hung his head. All she wanted was to pull him into her arms and protect him from all the evil that was out there in the world.

"Do you think i'm a bad person?"

This was a difficult question for Elena because to anyone else, especially the people that Damon hurt or killed, he was an animal. If Damon was mad at you, he would stop at nothing to get to you and kill you. He would move heaven, hell and anything in between to get to someone, they wouldn't be safe anywhere. Damon had done a lot of terrible things, he wouldn't think twice before killing someone he thought that was disrespecting him or trying to cross him. But there was another side to Damon. He had a softer side, and was a completely different person when they were together, Elena was the only person who was lucky enough to see this side, but at the same time, she could also trigger Damon's bad side because he would gladly kill someone if she asked or if he thought that they were a threat to her.

To Elena, he wasn't a bad man, even though he did horrible things. He protected her from all the terrible things in the world. His lifestyle was all he knew, he had watched his father and his grandfather do the exact things that Damon did. He grew up with the best of everything, and the reason he got those things were because his father did his 'job.'

"Elena?"

He grew up without any humanity.

Elena pulled her hands out of Damon's hold, and noticed that the tears had started to drop, she could see how insecure he was, how fearful he was to hear her answer. She was the only person who could break him, she _was_ his humanity, in his mind he couldn't survive without her because she brought out the good in him. He was terrified that she would one day wake up and leave him, that's why he tried to pull her into the darkness with him because even though he hated what he was, there was a large part of him that enjoyed it because he was powerful and controlled lives.

Elena loved each part of Damon, bad and good, and nothing would ever change that. He, just like she did with him, accepted her for who she was because she had willingly murdered people too, just like he had done. But instead of Damon, she hid her dark side, while he embraced it, even if some parts of him wished he wasn't that way.

Wiping his tears away with her finger tips, Elena shook her head,"No, you're not bad, Damon, being like this is all you know and I don't care what anyone else says, I love for who you are, not what you can be. Why would you think that?"

Licking his bottom lip, he let out a slow sigh of relief and his eyes closed before he scooted closer to her, his head falling on her shoulder while his strong arms locked around her. She laid back against her pillows and rested her head on top of his while she listened carefully for his reply.

She heard his breathing begin to calm when she interlocked their fingers, as he looked up at her,"...because I always told myself that I would never be like my father, I would never hurt another human being the way he hurt people, I would never get a kick out of hurting innocent people like he did. But one day, I was only about 16...he took me out on one of his rides, I guess it was my first lesson, and we ended up stopping at some house, it was a nice house with a swing in the front."

Damon's voice broke as he continued on with his story, his hand tightening around Elena's as his body began to shake,"He turned to me and handed me a gun and said,'_This is the day you become a man, son, welcome to the family business_' He told me to go up to the house and shoot he first person who answered the door...he didn't care, as long as I finished the job and got what he thought he was owed. So I went up the garden path to the house, I could hear the kids yelling I the back yard, and knocked on the door."

"My heart was racing, and my hands were sweating as I held the gun, and the front door opened. In front of me was a man, not older than my uncle, and I knew that he was the father of the kids. I looked back over at my father who was sitting in the car, urging me on. So I shut my eyes as tight as I could, held up the gun, and shot him without a second thought. The force of it knocked me back and the sound caused my ears to ring."

Elena bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from crying as Damon almost choked on his words, she could hear the disgust in his voice as he spoke. She didn't know what to say, and was happy that she didn't have to as Damon finished off, "I heard him fall to the ground and that's when I opened my eyes and saw him lying beside my feet, bleeding from his chest, and I knew that he was dead. But I wasn't upset, I wasn't scared as I was when he opened the door, I felt nothing. It was as if shooting him had cut off all my emotions for some reason. I looked at him one more time before walking away back to the car. My father, for the first time in my entire life, hugged me and told me that he was proud of me. After that, no-one ever questioned me again, I got asked to events with my father. It was as if taking a life had given me a new one."

Elena nodded, and saw that he wasn't crying anymore, he had a blank look in his eyes, like he was re-living that day again. "So when the day came that I had to step up and take over, I didn't question it, because I wanted it. I wanted that feeling again and I finally understood what my father felt."

He turned to her, leaned up and crushed his lips to hers in a scorching, passionate kiss, fingers clawing at her t-shirt as he tugged on it, causing her to fall down on top of him. Elena let out a long moan, straddling him, hands running up his strong chest, finger nails digging into his skin as she moved against him, hips grounding into his own. Growling in approval, Damon tore off her shirt, tossing it onto the floor beside their bed, and Elena gasped.

"Damon!"

Suddenly she was on her back and Damon ripped his mouth off of her own, his fingers now around her throat as he kept her in place, forcing her to look up at him. While some people may have struggled and cried out in fear, Elena felt herself become more turned on at the action. Damon planted one hard, harsh kiss on her mouth before meeting her eyes.

"I used to miss who I was before I became this way, Elena, but now I can't think of anything more miserable on earth, I have something they don't and that's power. I am who I am, I can't change that. I may sometimes wish I wasn't like this, but i'm not ashamed, not the way people want me to be. But there is one thing that I would never change, and that's you. Don't _ever_ doubt that I don't love you, there is nothing that i wouldn't do for you, because you are my humanity...you're **everything**."

Removing his hand from her neck, Damon began to trail sweet kisses down her cheek, biting softly on her jaw line as he reached her collarbone. His hands ran down her arms, and hooked under the backs of her legs, wrapping them around her hips as his mouth reached the tops of her breasts. Tongue running along her olive skin, he started to run his lips down her chest, repeatedly whispering how much he adored her.

"Damon?"

He looked up at her, lust flashing in his eyes as she looked down at him, her cheeks flushed. She ran the backs of her knuckles down his cheek before telling him,"I wouldn't change you for the world."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you enjoyed it, please review<strong>


End file.
